Bound in Servitude
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Tied to a tombstone, being tortured by Voldemort. Harry wanted it to end. His mind, his soul cried for someone, anyone to help him. He hadn't expected for someone to actually answer. Now he will learn the truth about the Potter bloodline and prepare himself for the war that is at their doorstep. However, unlike what he had thought, he won't be facing what is coming on his own.
1. Slaves

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** this story will have slash.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Slaves**

_"Crucio!"_

_It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end... to black out... to die…_

His very soul screamed for someone, anyone to help him. And then it stopped. He was hanging limply from the grave he was tied to, far to grateful that the pain had finally stopped to notice anything else. Otherwise he would have noticed that the graveyard was eerily silent. No Death Eaters laughing, no cackling Voldemort, not even the wind was heard.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters were looking wide eyed at what was happening in front of them, around the still unaware boy tied to the grave.

Shadows were appearing around him, far darker than a shadow should be. They swirled and seemed to become darker by the second, forming two tall shapes on either side of the boy. Voldemort could tell that it was some sort of magic. Dark, darker than anything he had ever felt before. It made even him uneasy. Even so he couldn't look away from the shapes that were forming, to transfixed with what was happening to be able to even move. He could feel the Death Eaters shift uneasily, but they too didn't move, couldn't move.

The shadows gained a humanoid form and in front of their astonished eyes two beings appeared.

They were male and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Both tall, taller than Voldemort even and well build, not to muscled but neither to thin. The one on the boy's right had hair darker than black and refined, aristocratic features. High cheek bones, straight nose and thin lips. Alabaster skin contrasted sharply with his shoulder length black hair. Then he opened his eyes to show amethyst colored iris that looked at them with cold disinterest.

The one on the boy's left side had silver hair that framed his face. He had slightly sharper features, but just as beautiful. He was a little less pale than the other one, not by much though. His eyelids opened as well, revealing ruby red eyes. He glanced at them, before turning around and looking at the boy tied to the gravestone. The other one doing the same.

They bowed to the boy.

"Master." they said at the same time. "We are here to serve." Before any of them could react the black haired one untied the boy and had him in his arms, mindful of the cut on the boy's arm and of his leg.

Overcoming his shock Voldemort pointed his wand at them, ready to throw the killing curse when the silver haired one turned around again and froze him in place.

"I would not recommend you doing that _Dark Lord_." he said, his voice cold and dark. His title was spat out with disgust and the other one turned around too, looking at them with contempt, as if the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were nothing more than bugs.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" he hissed, shaking with suppressed rage, though slightly weary. He could feel their magic. It was dark. Darker than his own. He had never felt anything like it. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. _He_ was the Dark Lord! How could there be anything darker than he?

"We are our Master's servants." the dark haired on replied in a deep velvety tone, though just as cold as the other one's.

"And just who is your master?" Voldemort asked, though he knew perfectly well who it was. He just needed to hear it spoken out loud. Things had been going so well. He had been resurrected, he was minutes away from killing the Potter brat and now... Now these two creatures were here.

"Harry James Potter, Heir of the Potter family, son of James and Lily Potter, is our Master." replied the one holding the boy.

"What?" Harry replied shocked. He didn't really understand what was going on. He was being tortured then, before he even knew what was happening, he was in someone's arms. He would have blushed if he didn't feel as weak as he did. He didn't think he had the strength to blush. His leg hurt, his arm hurt. His scar felt like it was on fire and he could feel the ghostly pain of the Cruciatus. Even so, he focused on what was happening around him, he had a strange feeling. He knew that whatever it was that was happening was important.

Both beings looked at him as soon as he spoke. Their gazes taking everything in.

"We have been bound to the Potter family for a long time, Master. We are bound to obey and protect our Master until he dies. Then we serve the next head of the family. It has been so for a very long time Master." the silver haired one replied, his eyes warming a little when he looked at the brat.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes when he heard the explanation. It didn't make sense. The Potters were old, but not _that_ old. Besides the creatures in front of him didn't look older than twenty-five and the only immortal beings around were vampires, the two in front of him didn't look anything like vampires.

"I don't understand." Harry whispered. Master? Bound? Like house-elfs? His family had enslaved someone? And how could they be _bound_ to his family for such a long time anyway? Now that he was actually looking at them he could see that they didn't seem all that old.

He saw the Death Eaters move a little from the corner of his eyes and, almost instinctively, he pressed his body closer to the one holding him. He didn't understand it, but he felt protected, safe. He knew that neither of the two would ever hurt him. For a second he had forgotten about the Death Eaters. How could he have forgotten about them? His arms tighten ever so slightly around the neck of the one holding him. Harry felt him move his head a bit and look at the Death Eaters making them freeze in place. Harry looked on wide eyed. Were they afraid? Why? He knew they were magical, he could feel it, but their magic felt so safe, so warm, how could they be afraid of it.

"It was revenge." the one on his left explained, though he was talking as much to Harry as to everyone else in the graveyard. Harry didn't know why they wanted the Death Eaters and Voldemort to hear what they were saying but he left them to it. At least Voldemort wasn't cursing him and maybe that would buy him some time. Time for someone to arrive, they must have noticed that they had disappeared, or at least time to find a way to escape.

"Revenge for what?" snarled Voldemort impatient. He hated not knowing something. He hated not understanding. And how could the Potter brat be so comfortable near them. Didn't he feel their magic? So _dark_ and cold. It wasn't normal, it couldn't be. But then again, the Potter brat wasn't anything special, so maybe he wasn't able to feel their magic. Yes, that was more likely.

There was something feral in their eyes after Voldemort's question and Harry had the feeling they had been waiting for it. He had the feeling that they had goaded Voldemort in to it. They wanted him to ask the question.

"Around three thousand yours ago, my friend and I were hunting." the silver haired one told them, indicating the one holding Harry and himself. Harry was staring at them in disbelief, so was everyone else for that matter. _Three thousand years_? What were they? Ignoring their looks he continued, "We hadn't hunted mortals in such a long time and we were both bored. We found a female out in the woods, she was gathering berries. We killed her, then followed her scent back to her home and killed all of her family. At least we thought it were all of them. We were wrong. Her father had been out, hunting. He came back to find his family slaughtered, the walls of their home dripping with their blood. He swore revenge. He got it too. He knew what we were, one of the few mortals who still remembered that we existed, who still knew how to fight us. He lured us in and with a ritual we had thought long forgotten he bound us. He said that since we had taken the most precious thing in the world to him he would do the same to us. He claimed that he wasn't merciful enough to kill us. We had shed his blood, we would spend eternity protecting it. He impregnated a women, she gave him a son. He taught that son all about us, about our servitude, about our purpose. That son told his own son. It went like that till Charlus Potter told James Potter about us when he turned thirteen. Sometimes they interacted with us, other times they ignored us. Though most preferred to only call us when the family was in danger. We expected nothing else, they knew what we had done and if there is one thing that those of their blood know how to do it is to hold a grudge. This was our punishment for killing their family, why should they make our lives easier? Even if centuries had already passed, it did not matter to them. A little over a thousand years ago the knowledge on how to set us free was lost, along with almost everything else known about us because the Head of House died before he was able to pass all the knowledge along. But they still knew the most important thing, what we are and what we had done. Then you came along and killed our Master before he could tell his son. All the knowledge there was about us was lost and our new Master didn't even know we existed. So we have been waiting for our new Master to call on us. When he called we answered, just as we did for the first time over three thousand years ago."

"Wha-what are you?" Harry whispered in the silent night. He still wasn't afraid of them, but knowing that they had killed his family, very distant family but family nonetheless, because they had been bored was rather shocking.

"Demons." replied the silver haired one and Harry felt himself tense. Demons? _Demons_ were real?

Voldemort had to stop himself from gasping. Demons? The brat had bound _Demons_ in his service? That couldn't be true. Demons had been gone for a long time. They had left the mortal plane. Closing it's access to anyone. It was not possible to breach it, he knew, he had tried it.

The Death Eaters were restless as well and he could practically see the fear rolling of them. They were from old families, they knew how dangerous demons were. No wonder they were darker than he was. They were the origin of dark magic. The dark magic wizards used was based on the magic of the demons. Aside from that demons also had Black magic, no human could wield it. Their souls, no matter how dark, or how mutilated they were, couldn't handle something so inherently evil. It was evil in it's purest form. The closest a human could come to it was with the creation of Horcruxes and even that was nowhere near Black magic. And now they were learning that the Potter brat had two of them at his command. Without his permission a sliver of fear raced down his back. No matter how weak a demon was, and they couldn't be all that powerful to have been bound, they were fearsome opponents.

"Master," the black haired one spoke, his voice softer and looking at the Potter brat with warmer eyes, "Do not fear us. We will not hurt you."

"Our last orders, from our Master and Mistress, your parents, was to protect you with all we have, to take care of you." the other one added.

"If you were there why didn't you save them?" Potter whispered and Voldemort looked at them curiously. He hadn't seen them there. The night wasn't all that clear after he had shot the killing curse at the boy, but he didn't remember them at all.

"We could not. Your parents ordered us to protect you at all cost, no matter what. We told them we did not have enough time to raise a barrier that would be strong enough to stop three killing curses but that we could fight him off, giving them time to escape with you. They told us not to, they ordered us to protect you, that we should only focus on you. So we did. We left your parents to fend for themselves and created a shield only around you. We cannot disobey a direct order Master and your parents were very clear. Their only concern was your safety, even if it meant their own deaths." again the silver haired one replied, while the dark haired one held the brat closer to himself.

"This is your only warning _Dark Lord_," sneered the one holding the brat, "Cease hunting our Master. You will not like the consequences if you continue." then they were gone, leaving the Dark Lord alone with his followers, even the cup and the spare's body had vanished.

"_Crucio_!" he snarled and the Death Eaters caught in the curse screamed. Who did they think they were? Those filthy creatures dared to threaten him. _Him_! They would pay, they would all pay. And he would delight in killing their precious Master right in front of them.

* * *

They appeared at Hogwarts, at least it looked like a Hogwarts classroom, and Harry was even more confused.

"I thought that we couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts." was the first thing that came out of his mouth and he felt like smacking himself._R__eally_, that was the first thing he could think of?

"Wizards and witches can not. It is not warded against us. No one alive knows how to ward against us. However we did not apparate. It is a form of demon traveling, it is similar to apparating, however it has none of the nasty feeling one gets from apparating." the silver haired one explained. He really should know their names, he was getting tired of calling them by their hair color.

"We brought you here to answer any questions you may have, however we can not stay long. People will start noticing you and your schoolmate are missing." the one holding him said.

"Besides we need to have your injuries treated." added the other, a light frown on his face.

"I just don't understand. Where have you been? You are basically slaves, right? How could my family allow that? It isn't right. Why did you help me? I didn't call you. I don't even know your names, how could I call you?"

"My name is Abanddon, little Master." the one holding him murmured and Harry stared. He knew that name, hell, every muggle the least bit interested in demons and such knew _that_ name. Abanddon, King of the Demons of Hell.

"And mine is Caym." Harry started to shake, he knew that name too. Caym, The Grand President of Hell.

Oh dear sweet Merlin, please someone tell him that his family hadn't enslaved the rulers of Hell.

"There is nothing to fear little Master." Abanddon, _the King_ of freaking Hell whispered and Harry let out a hysterical laugh.

"Nothing to fear? _Nothing to fear_?! Sure there is absolutely nothing to fear, my family just enslaved the rulers of Hell. What could there possibly be to fear? Were they out of their minds?" he knew he sounded a bit hysterical, but could anyone really blame him? First Voldemort and now demons. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

"We already told you Master, we will not hurt you." Caym told him. His red eyes so different from Voldemort's. The first time he had seen Voldemort's eyes he had thought that if demons were real they would have eyes like the Dark Lord's. He couldn't believe that he had been proved wrong. He didn't know why, or how, but Caym's eyes were far more humane than Voldemort's could ever be.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, hiding his face in Abanddon's chest, realizing that the demon was still holding him. He knew he should probably stand on his own, but he was tired and his body hurt and he felt safe were he was. He didn't want to give that up yet. "It just... It has been a really bad night and it's just to much."

"We understand. If you wish we can talk tomorrow. Now that you have called us we will not go anywhere." Caym told him, walking closer to them and gently placing his hand on Harry's head. Harry hadn't been expecting such tenderness from them, they were demons after all. But he didn't object. He knew that he craved affection. It was something that he had craved since he was a small child and wondered why he was so hated by those who were supposed to love him.

"Could we?" he hated just how weak he sounded but he couldn't help it. The night's events were catching up to him and he had almost no strength left.

"Of course." they replied in unison and walked out of the classroom. He didn't know where they were going, but at the moment he didn't really care. Only a few seconds later they stopped and Harry looked around and saw the familiar stone gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office.

"Rise." Caym commanded and from the shadows a crow emerged. It was made completely out of shadows, though it had a slight glow to it. It almost looked like a black Patronus. "Deliver my message to Albus Dumbledore." the crow seemed to nod and disappeared into the shadows again. "Now we just have to wait for your Headmaster. I am sure he will not take long." Harry nodded and leaned against the demon's chest again. Not seeing the looks traded between the two demons.

No later than a few minutes he heard footsteps coming their way and looked in their direction. For the first time in his life he understood why people said that Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. Abanddon held him closer and Harry relaxed. He hadn't even noticed that he had tensed when he heard the footsteps coming their way. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody all had their wands drawn and looked ready to curse the two demons.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, several things took place tonight that you should be informed of. I suggest your office." Caym told them before they could say anything.

"And who would you be? And why do you have my student with you when he should be participating in the task taking place out in the grounds?" Dumbledore asked, no twinkle present in his eyes and power rolling of him.

"We are our Master's servants." Caym replied, just like they had done in the graveyard and Harry knew that they would say nothing more if no one asked. They seemed to enjoy it, provoking them seemed to be some sort of game.

"Who's your Master?" Moody growled and both demons glanced at him before a feral look entered their eyes. In that moment it was rather easy for Harry to see what they really were. He had never seen so much blood lust in anyone's eyes.

"Our Master is Harry James Potter, Heir of the Potter House, son of James and Lily Potter." replied Abanddon. His cold eyes locked with Dumbledore's and he continued, "May we continue this conversation in your office? Otherwise we will leave. Our Master is hurt, we would like to have someone look at his injuries as quickly as possible."

Dumbledore looked at Harry then, trying to see if his student was alright. Harry smiled, he wanted to tell him that Voldemort was back, wanted to tell him that he wasn't alright but that he trusted the two who called themselves his servants, but he couldn't. No words came, so he tried to give him a reassuring smile, though he was sure that it come out more as a grimace than anything else.

"Very well. My office." he ended up saying. Not happy with the outcome but knowing that there weren't that many other options.

"Headmaster, are you sure?" Snape asked, the grip on his wand tightening and looking at them all with distrust.

"Yes Severus. It does not appear as if we have much of a choice." Dumbledore replied, taking the several steps that he needed to stand in front of the gargoyle. As soon as Dumbledore was in front f it, the gargoyle jumped aside and Dumbledore walked up the stairs. Abanddon followed him, Caym right behind him and then the other three professors.

As soon as the demons entered the office there was a horrible screech. Harry and the professors covered their ears.

"Stand down Phoenix." ordered Abanddon, glaring at the immortal fire bird. The screeching stopped and Fawkes puffed up, glaring at the demons. Not paying attention to anyone else but the two demons in the office.

"We are bound, surely you can see that." Caym told Fawkes, looking at him with contempt.

Fawkes let out another screech, though not as loud or as sharp as the previous one, followed by a small thrill. Clearly he wasn't happy but he wouldn't do anything.

Waving his hand, Caym conjured three comfortable looking armchairs. Abanddon sat Harry in the one in the middle, while they took the others on either side of. Leaving them in a similar position as the one in the graveyard where they had faced Voldemort.

The professors took a seat on the other side of the desk, Dumbledore in the middle and the professors around him. For a moment no one spoke. Harry was wondering if he should say anything but before he could Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Now that we are in my office, can you tell me why you kidnapped my student? And what you mean when you say that you are his servants?" though he sounded calm it was possible to see the emotions raging in his icy blue eyes. They looked so different when there wasn't that twinkle present. Gone was the kind, if a bit mad, old man and in his place was a powerful wizard that had already defeated one Dark Lord and was the one man that the current Dark Lord was afraid of.

"They didn't kidnap me." Harry said before the demons could reply. He didn't see the amused and fond smiles that briefly appeared on their lips, though neither Dumbledore or Snape missed it.

"Then why were you with them Harry?" Dumbledore asked him, his eyes warming when looking at him.

"I..." instinctively his hand reached for one of his demons. Caym appeared surprised but he gave his hand a little squeeze and didn't let go. It was comforting and Harry liked it, just like with Abanddon, it made him feel safe, "It was Voldemort." he blurted out, "The cup was a portkey. We took it together and Wormatil was there. He killed him and he took my blood and Voldemort came back. He cursed me then they appeared and saved me." he rushed out, knowing but not really caring that he wasn't making much sense. He just needed to get it out.

The moment his words were out of his mouth the professors sat straighter, their eyes widened and he could see the fear in McGonagall's eyes.

"Harry, please tell me everything that happened." Dumbledore told him.

Caym held his hand tighter and Harry took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts in order. Then he told them everything, from the moment he entered the maze, till his demons arrived. It was harder than he thought, it pained him to talk about Cedric. If it hadn't been for him Cedric would still be alive. But the two on either side of him helped him. They grounded him, they didn't let him drown in grief. He didn't know why he felt like that near them, but he couldn't deny that he did. He had never felt truly safe, not even at Hogwarts or with Dumbledore.

When he was done there was silence. He wasn't sure but for a moment he thought he saw unadulterated glee in Moody's eyes when he said that Voldemort was back. But it couldn't be. Moody was known for his hatred for anything dark.

McGonagall had a tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall. He guessed that learning of a student's death was a hard blow to her. Whatever one may say about her, no one would be able to say that she didn't care about her students.

Snape didn't show anything. He was as emotionless as always, though he did sneer here and there when he looked at Harry. He supposed that Voldemort being back was nowhere near enough of a reason to stop showing just how much Snape despised him.

Dumbledore though was harder to see. He seemed to age in front of their eyes and looked resigned. As if he had been expecting it, he just didn't know when it would happen. Harry didn't like seeing him like that. Dumbledore was supposed to be the one who knew what to do. Not that Harry had blind faith in the man, but even so it was strange to see Dumbledore as anything but in control.

"That still doesn't explain who they are." growled Moody, looking at the demons. He paled slightly when both of them glared at him. Harry was rather surprised, though he guessed if anyone else had been subjected to those glares they would have cried and ran away screaming for their lives. Really, what had he been expecting? They _were_ demons. Their glares had to be rather terrifying.

"As we said, we are our Master's servants." replied Abanddon. He looked rather comfortable in his armchair, leaning back on it. He looked like a King really. Well, he was King of Hell, wasn't he? That arrogant air and pose would come with that particular title.

"What I find most curious is how you ended up the brat's servants." Snape drawled and Harry glared at him. He hated Snape, not even after the night he had would he stop that childish grudge. Maybe Snape would have been happier if he had stayed at that graveyard being tortured by Voldemort.

"The Potter family is far older than people realize." Abanddon said, "We were bound at the beginning of their line. We have served them ever since. Harry James Potter is the last Potter, he is our Master."

"That still doesn't tell us anything." snarled Moody, his hand inching closer to his wand.

"Very well." said Caym, his eyes cold and looking at them all with contempt. "Three thousand years ago, we went out hunting, we were bored and we hadn't hunted a mortal in a long time. We found a female and after we tortured and killed her we followed her scent to her home, where we spend hours torturing and then killing her family. We did not know that her father was out and when he came back and found his family slaughtered he vowed revenge. He found us, he knew what we were and he bound us. We had killed his family and now we would spend eternity protecting it. He had another son and told him about his first family, about what we did and what our purpose was. That knowledge has been passed from father to son since those times. Before James and Lily Potter could tell their own son about the true history of his blood-line Voldemort killed them. Before they died, instead of asking us to protect and save them, they ordered us to protect their son with everything we are."

Harry could see their shock, that was certainly not what they had been expecting.

"What are you?" Snape almost whispered, but they still heard him. Caym's and Abanddon's smile was the most bloodthirsty thing Harry had ever seen. Strangely enough it didn't frighten him.

"Demons." Abanddon replied and all the blood dropped from their faces.

Harry could see fear appear in their eyes, even Moody had both eyes fixed on them. And they didn't even know their names. He didn't want to imagine their reaction if they knew just who was sitting on either side of him. A part of him wanted to tell them, just to see their reactions.

Before anything could be said they had four wands pointing at them and Harry froze. Caym and Abanddon didn't seem all that fazed about the situation, though when Moody's wand strained a bit more towards Harry than either of them they growled. It was a deadly, low sound, that made the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Moody's wand trained on them again and the growling stopped.

"Stop it." Harry yelled, getting up. The growling coming from them had broken him out of his shock. "They saved my life! They took me away from Voldemort! I won't let you hurt them." even though he seriously doubted that they would have been able to hurt either demon.

"Harry, you do not understand what they are." Dumbledore tried to reason with him, but Harry stayed where he was.

"I know perfectly well what they are. Even muggles know what they are, even muggles have books about them. So don't treat me as an ignorant child. They saved my life."

Dumbledore deflated a little and looked at the demons before looking at Fawkes. The phoenix gave a small thrill and the Headmaster put his wand away. The other three followed his example, but much more reluctantly.

"Master, please sit back down. Standing could aggravate your injury." Caym looked at him with warm red eyes and Harry complied, for a moment he had forgotten that he was still hurt.

Fawkes thrilled again and flew to him, landing on his knees. He glared at the demons on either side of him but then cried on both his wounds. Even the phantom pain of the Cruciatus that still lingered disappeared and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thanks Fawkes." Harry told him, petting his warm feathers and gained a little nip from the phoenix before he flew to his perch once more.

"Thank you Phoenix." the demons replied and Fawkes looked at them for a little bit then he nodded his head and thrilled.

For a few moments no one said anything. Even Snape wasn't sneering at Harry. His eyes fixed on the two immensely old and powerful beings on either side of Harry. All four of them knew what demons were, they had read stories about what they were capable. However no matter how weak or how powerful a demon was, there was on thing all the books, all the stories, all the legends agreed on. Demons were dark, true evil.

"How can I know you won't hurt him?" Dumbledore asked, looking at them.

Both of them tensed, their eyes frosting over.

"He's our Master." they replied as if that answered all their questions.

"Yes, but what if the leash he has one you comes off? Will you not attack the boy in retribution for what his family did?" Snape sneered. Harry had to admit it was a good question, his family had made them slaves.

"The knowledge on how to set us free has been lost over a thousand years ago and the only one who can set us free is the head of the Potter House." Abanddon answered. "Does that put your worries to rest?" his tone was almost mocking.

"Truly, it does not. However I do not believe you will give me anything else." replied Dumbledore.

Before they could continue their conversation there was a commotion outside Dumbledore's office and the door flung open. Fudge and a stern looking women with a monocle entered, followed by what looked like two aurors.

"Now see here Dumbledore, I do not know what is going on but it..." Fudge started ranting but he stopped when he saw how many people were in the office.

"Dumbledore, what is going on?" the stern looking witch asked in a no nonsense kind of voice. She reminded Harry a bit of McGonagall.

Without anyone noticing both demons had stood and were standing behind Harry.

"Cornelius, Amelia, as you know I received a message stating that one of my students had been harmed. It was young Harry here and mister Diggory. Both were kidnapped out of the maze. Young Cedric, unfortunately, was killed but Harry was saved before they could do any more harm to him."

The four newcomers were left speechless.

"What? How could that happen? And who did it?" the women asked.

"It was Voldemort." was all Dumbledore said and for a moment no sound was heard. Then Fudge exploded.

"That's preposterous! Vol-vo-v... The Dark Lord is dead!" he exclaimed, looking the picture of indignant.

"Explain." the women said, ignoring a spluttering Fudge.

And Dumbledore explained. He told them everything that Harry had told them, aside form the demons. Harry wasn't paying attention to Dumbledore though. He was looking at Fudge and he could see that Fudge didn't believe a word of it. He also didn't like the looks he was throwing him and couldn't help but lean back closer to his demons.

"And you believe that do you?" Fudge asked in a nasty tone, "You believe the boy? After everything..."

"I am not sure I understand what you mean Cornelius. I have no reason not to trust Harry."

"No reason? The boy is a parselmouth! Besides it wouldn't be the first time that he had some unbelievable story to gain some kind of attention. Remember last year with Black?"

"There is a rather easy way to find out if he is speaking the truth or not." interrupted Abanddon before Fudge could continue his little speech about Harry.

"And you are?" Fudge sneered and Harry looked at him incredulously. For a politician Fudge sure was rude.

"My apologies. Let me introduce ourselves. My companion is Caym and I am Abanddon, servants of the Potter House." Abanddon gave a polite bow.

Harry saw the four that knew what they were pale. '_So they recognized their names too_', Harry thought. Harry didn't blame them for the sliver of fear that appeared in their eyes, one thing was to know they were demons, another completely different thing was to know they were the rulers of Hell, or at least they had been before they were bound. That however didn't change the fact that they were standing in front of the King and the Grand President of Hell.

The other four looked a little shocked at the names, but aside from that didn't make anything of it.

"Servants?" Fudge asked perplexed.

"Yes, servants." Caym replied. "Our families are born into servitude, we have been serving the Potter blood-line for three thousand years. It is an honor."

"You are slaves?" the women asked, looking aghast.

"If you want to employ that term then yes, we are, Madam." Abanddon confirmed and Harry's stomach clenched. He really didn't like that.

"But that has been outlawed centuries ago!" she exclaimed, looking at Harry, as if it were is fault.

"You are mistaken Madam..." Caym trailed off, "Bones, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." she replied and Caym nodded, "As I was saying, you are mistaken Madam Bones. Slavery was indeed abolished, however there was an exception made for families who were bound by magic. As you must know it was the norm to tie the blood-lines together as Master and Slave, it made it impossible for betrayals to occur. However usually only nobility went to those extents, as a precaution of course. Nowadays there is no other family that still has bound servants as they were called after those laws passed, because most were set free through the appropriate ritual, while others just died out. Three thousand years ago our families were bound to the Potters, it was done with a ritual, no magical contract or anything like it. Our blood-line was tied to the Potter blood-line. The only one who could set us free is the Head of House, however the knowledge on how to do it was lost around a thousand years ago, because the Head of House suffered an unexpected accident and was unable to pass the knowledge to the next generation. It is impossible to use any other ritual, it would end up in our deaths. As you can see, we are our Master's servants till we die."

Bones was looking at them with something like pity in her eyes but at least she wasn't glaring at Harry anymore. She sure reminded him of McGonagall.

"The Potter's aren't three thousand years old." grumbled Fudge, "What nonsense is this."

"I assure you, they are." Abanddon told him politely. "You see, not wanting to attract unwanted attention the Potters changed their name every five hundred years or so. They would disappear and reappear as muggle-borns or half-bloods, pretending to be something they were not. However the knowledge and wealth they accumulated over the years remains and since the blood-line is the same if they went to Gringotts it is likely that the vaults would transfer to the actual Head of House, which would be our Master, Harry, since he is the last of the line."

Harry didn't need to know how to read people to see the way Fudge had perked up when he heard the word wealth. He almost sneered in disgust.

"While all of this is rather fascinating." Dumbledore interfered, "I do believe that we were discussing how to prove to your satisfaction that what we told you is the truth."

"Yes, yes. How do you think you can do that?" Fudge asked, going back to sneering, "The boy is clearly delusional."

"Why don't we just ask one of his followers? We do have one of them in the room. Three drops of Veritaserum and everything will be cleared up." Abanddon told them.

"What do you mean there is one in the room?" Fudge asked incredulously.

"He's right there, trying to get away." Caym told them, pointing at Moody, who seemed to be struggling to get away from the wall but unable to do so.

"Have you lost your mind?" Fudge practically screamed, "That's Alastor Moody, he may not be the sanest but he isn't a follower of You-Know-Who!"

"True enough." Caym conceded, "However that is not Alastor Moody."

"Of course it's Moody, who else could it be?"

"I do not know who it is Minister, but it is not Moody." Caym replied and Fudge started to turn as red as Ron usually did.

"If he looks like Moody and acts like Moody, who else could he be!" Fudge exclaimed again and Harry looked at the man incredulously.

"It is called Polyjuice Minister. It allows for someone to look like someone else for one hour. Besides, if the person who is supposed to be Moody has nothing to hide, why is he struggling so to get away?" inquired Caym.

Dumbledore was the first to point his wand at Moody, who apparently wasn't Moody, followed by Snape and McGonagall. Bones was next and both aurors followed her lead.

Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat the struggling Moody down, tying him to it.

"Severus, please bring us some Veritaserum." Dumbledore instructed and Snape left the office, ignoring a spluttering Fudge who was demanding to know what they were doing.

"Minister!" exclaimed Madame Bones, finally fed up with the man, "Sit down and let me do my job." looking cowed the man sat in one of the empty seats, looking like a chastised child.

Before Snape returned the potion started to ware off and in front of their eyes Moody began to change. Harry was as shocked as everyone else when he saw the supposed dead Barty Crouch Jr. in front of them.

"My Lord is back." cackled Crouch, sounding more insane than Harry thought possible, "And I will be rewarded for my loyalty!"

"Crouch? But he was dead!" Fudge exclaimed, looking around widely.

Crouch cackled again. He looked around and then his eyes landed on Harry, he gave Harry an insane smile.

"How was it Potter? How did my Lord's Cruciatus feel? Did you cry? Did you beg? He will kill all the blood-traitors and mudbloods and leave you for last, so that you realize how truly defeated you were before he tortures you to death!" he said it with such glee that it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

Snape entered the office then, stopping in his tracks when he saw who was in the chair. He looked wide eyed at Crouch for a second before he was back to sneering at everyone present. He gave Dumbledore a little bottle with a clear liquid that Harry guessed was veritaserum.

In no time at all Dumbledore and Bones had the whole story out of Crouch. How his father broke him out of Azkaban, how he escaped his father's control and found Voldemort. How he took Moody's place to fulfill his Master's orders and how he entered Harry's name in the cup. While they were hearing the whole sordid tale, Harry was leaning against the back of his armchair, willing his exhausted body to stay awake just a little longer.

"It will be over soon little Master." Abanddon's voice whispered near his ear, his warm breath giving Harry goosebumps.

He nodded, showing that he had heard. He would hold on for a little longer, besides he wanted to see how it ended. Or was it how it started? Voldemort was back, it was the start of something, even if he didn't know what that something was yet.

By the end of it Bones was looking slightly pale and Dumbledore had this look in his eyes that Harry had never seen before. Both aurors looked grim. No doubt they were remembering the previous war and all that was lost fighting Voldemort. They knew that soon enough they would have to go back to fighting. It was only a matter of him.

"No." muttered Fudge, "No, no, no, no, no. I refuse!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "I refuse to believe in the delusions of this lunatic. Clearly he is out of his mind."

"Sure, he lied about all of it." Harry drawled, doing a rather good impression of Malfoy, "Cedric just dropped dead of his own will of course and the Cruciatus thrown at me was simply my imagination." he knew he probably shouldn't have said anything but Fudge was really getting on his nerves. They had a confession, what more did he want. "Do you want to question me under Veritaserum as well? We can even have a reporter here, you seem to like Rita Skeeter a lot. Why don't we call her and let her in on the news. Tell her just what you want to do to protect the citizens of magical Britain from Voldemort." he asked looking the Minister in the eye, just daring him to say yes. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, though sometimes his Slytherin side also came out to play. It was very satisfying seeing him flinch from hearing Voldemort's name.

Fudge turned a little green when Skeeter was mentioned. No doubt knowing just how much she would enjoy this particular piece of news. She had no qualms about slandering anyone, so he knew that even though he was Minister, she would just find that as even more motivation to annihilate him.

"There's no need to get the press involved. It would only spread panic. No need at all to worry the people." Fudge proclaimed, "I will be leaving now. Lots of work to do. Yes, work. Madam Bones will take care of everything." he turned around and left Dumbledore's office trying, and failing, to look dignified.

"Well, at least we got rid of him." whispered Bones, though Harry still heard her.

"I do not believe he will be of much help." Dumbledore added and Bones nodded.

"I agree. Even if Crouch here was delusional, the fact remains that someone was giving him orders and he was following them. Aside from that it is clear that his Dark Mark is as clear as they were during the war. No matter how much I don't want to believe that You-Know-Who is back, it is more than likely that he is." her eyes gained a steely look and her back straightened ever so slightly, "We will be prepared for him this time." both aurors stood straighter and gained a determined look, though the shadows never left their eyes.

"If it is alright with you, we would like to take our Master to bed. It was a really tiring night for him and there is nothing new he can add to the conversation." Abanddon interjected when he saw Dumbledore open his mouth to speak.

"Yes, of course. Though I would like to speak with you tomorrow morning Harry." Dumbledore told him, his eyes warmer than they had been all night.

Harry only nodded and got up from his seat, stumbling a little before Caym caught his arm and steadied him. He was really tired.

"Just a moment please." Bones called them when they were near the door.

Looking at her questioningly Harry leaned against the demon beside him, he wasn't sure he would be able to walk all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Could you tell us if Diggory's body stayed at the graveyard you were taken too, so that I can send my aurors to see if they can retrieve it?"

"There is no need." Caym told them before Harry could respond. He waved his hand and both the cup and Cedric's body appeared in the office. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the empty eyes of the handsome Hufflepuff. Dead. He was dead and it was all because of him. A hand landed on his shoulder and gripped it tightly, giving him comfort. Ignoring the looks he received from such a casual use of wandless magic Caym continued, "We brought it back, we thought that his parents would have wanted to say their goodbyes." he turned around, leading Harry away from that accusing stare.

As soon as the door closed Harry was in Caym's arms. He had been picked up before he was even aware of it and automatically his arms went around Caym's neck.

"It's alright little Master." Caym whispered, "We got you. It's alright." Harry didn't want to, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He held on to Caym tighter and buried his face in Caym's neck, crying for the first time in years. "Shh, everything is going to be alright little Master. Sleep now, little Master. We will watch over you while you rest." Harry wanted to resist, he didn't want to sleep but he was so tired. Without his permission his eyes closed and he cried himself to sleep, secure in the arms of one of his demons.

* * *

**A.N.:** I know, I know... I have the other three stories to update and all. But I've been playing with this idea for a while and couldn't help myself.

I hope you enjoy it. I confess that I like my two OCs a lot, they are evil and adorable, what ,more can someone ask for? lol


	2. It begins

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** this story will have slash.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – It begins**

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt slightly disoriented. He didn't remember falling asleep, he didn't even remember going to bed. Then the memories of the previous night crashed down on him and he sat up abruptly.

He looked around and noticed he was in an unfamiliar bedroom and not in the Gryffindor Tower as he had thought.

However before he could start to panic the door to the bedroom opened and Abanddon and Caym entered. They walked towards the bed and stopped right beside it.

"Are you alright little Master?" Abanddon asked.

"I... I don't know." Harry admitted. To anyone else he would have said that he was fine, like he usually did, even when he wasn't. But they were different. Aside from the fact that they were demons, they made Harry feel safe. He knew they were cold and bloodthirsty, he had seen it. But to him they were kind and affectionate. He didn't know if they were faking it, but he hoped they weren't. He had never felt safe before, he had never felt like someone truly saw him for him and he really liked it.

His friends tried their best but their notions of him were always colored with his title of being the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew it wasn't their intention, but they couldn't help it. Abanddon and Caym though didn't seem to care about it at all.

"You still have questions." Caym stated, "If you wish you could have breakfast here and we would answer any questions you may have."

Harry nodded. He didn't really want to face the Great Hall yet. He wondered what Dumbledore told the students. Did he say anything at all? How would the students react? And Cedric's parents? He couldn't imagine how they were feeling.

Caym nodded and excused himself, leaving Harry alone with Abanddon, who was still standing beside the bed.

"Why don't you sit?" Harry asked, looking at him curiously.

"It wouldn't do Master. I am your servant."

"Please sit." Harry told him softly, "I will order it if I have to."

Abanddon looked at Harry curiously for a few moments, then he nodded and conjured an armchair. He sat beside the bed, looking just as regal as he had in Dumbledore's office.

"Did you sleep well?" Abanddon asked, looking him over critically.

"I did. I was expecting to have nightmares." Harry confessed. It wouldn't surprise him if he had, he had been having nightmares since he could remember.

"Caym did tell you we would not let anything happen to you, that includes nightmares." Abanddon told him and Harry stared.

"Are you saying that you can control if someone has nightmares?" he asked incredulously.

"Caym and I can cause nightmares. We are nightmares. However we can not control what you dream about. What we did was raise a ward to simply prevent bad dreams. It can not be used for a long time, but it was a ward that parents put up in the nurseries. The ward itself was lost some six hundred years ago."

Harry nodded, that made sense. Though he didn't really understand what Abanddon meant when he said that they could cause nightmares. He looked around and his eyes landed on the nightstand. His eyes widened when he saw his wand.

"We retrieved it last night." Abanddon told him, seeing where his eyes had landed.

Before he could ask how they had done it the door opened again and Caym walked in, a serving tray in his hands. He looked for a moment or two at Abanddon, raising an eyebrow, as if wondering why the other demon was sitting, then he conjured a table and chair and put the tray down.

"Breakfast, Master." he told Harry.

Harry was already getting up from the bed, now that he had smelled the food he realized he was rather hungry. He sat down and looked at the demons again. Abanddon was standing again, both on either side of him and he contained a sigh.

"Have you eaten?" he asked them.

"We do not require substance at the moment little Master." Abanddon replied and Harry could have sworn there was an amused glint in his eyes.

"Oh, alright. Sit down though, keep me company. Besides it's easier to talk if you are sitting."

Caym conjured two more chairs and they sat on the other side of the table. Smiling slightly Harry started his breakfast.

"Where are we?" he asked, the question had been nagging at him since he realized he wasn't in his dorm.

"We took over living quarters that were empty near the Gryffindor Tower. Usually they are married quarters, though as the age mortals usually get married varied over the years these quarters have been empty for a while. One of your ancestors stayed here for his fifth, sixth and seventh year with his wife. That's why we know of them. It was only a matter of setting a password and have it cleaned." Caym explained.

"Why didn't you bring me to the Tower?"

"We believed that you would want to be away from the masses for a little while longer." Abanddon replied and Harry nodded; he did want to be away from the students for a while. He knew that he had to face them sooner or later but he was perfectly fine with it being later.

"I just want to thank you for saving me yesterday. Voldemort would have killed me if you hadn't shown up."

"You called us Master. We just answered." Abanddon replied and Harry shook his head.

"That's just it. How did I call you? I didn't know your name or that you even existed for that matter."

"Well, you see Master, we may have bended the rules a little." Abanddon admitted and Harry wasn't sure but he looked almost sheepish. That certainly wasn't a look that he had expected to see on a demon.

"You called for someone, anyone, to help you. Technically, we fall under that category." Caym explained.

"But why did you answer? If I had died you would be free wouldn't you? You would be able to go back to your home and rule Hell or whatever it is you do. Do you not miss it?"

"It isn't that simple Master. We didn't like that we were bound but it isn't possible for us to go back to Hell. The gateways to Hell were closed shortly after we were bound. The higher up demons closed the gateways, sealed them really, so that we couldn't return. They knew they could not win in an uprising against us, but if we were not there then they would have no opposition. We didn't leave family or friends behind, so there is not much to miss. Do you understand Master?" Caym explained in a monotone.

"I think so." Harry muttered, chewing on a piece of pancake. "So... you can't go home? Ever? Couldn't you break the seal?"

"Technically we could break it, even though we never tried. However to break such a seal there would have to be a sacrifice, and it isn't really something we are willing to pay. Do not worry Master, we have long come to terms with it. Besides we do like the mortal world." Abanddon assured him and Harry nodded. He still didn't like the situation they were in but at least they liked this world. It would have been much worse if they had left families in Hell or something like that.

"What happens now?" he asked them, looking a little lost.

"Nothing Master, you continue to live your life as you want to. The only difference is that you have us now."

"That's it?" Harry looked at them incredulously.

"Yes Master."

"Can't I just set you free? I really don't like it that you are basically slaves. It isn't right. Beings like you... It just isn't right." Harry muttered looking down at his breakfast. He missed the astounded looks the demons were giving him and the brief shock that appeared in their eyes.

"We are demons Master." Abanddon told him slowly, as if he was making sure that Harry understood that.

"Yes, I know." Harry replied looking at the demon questioningly.

"Why would you want to set us free? We are demons, true evil. We do not regret killing your family we regret getting caught, but not killing them. We do not mourn those that died, including your parents. Everyone would agree that it would be best to keep us bound, especially those who know who we are." Caym looked at him as if he had never see anything quite like Harry in all his life.

"So? Just because people think that, doesn't mean that it's right. You have as much right to be free as everyone else. I know you killed them and I can't say that I understand or that I'm alright with killing. It's just, it's your nature isn't it? It's who you are. You said it yourself, you are demons, I can't exactly expect puppies and rainbows, can I?"

The two demons remained silent in their seats, looking at Harry with those otherworldly eyes, studying him, evaluating him and Harry couldn't help but blush. Why did he have to notice just how beautiful they were?

"Thank you Master." said Caym in a low, smooth tone, making Harry look up.

"For what?"

The demons just smiled, their eyes warmer than he had ever seen them and Harry's breath caught. They were truly beautiful. Clearing his throat Harry looked around the room, hoping they hadn't noticed his staring.

"Why did you tell Voldemort the truth about you?"

"He knows what we are now. Only if he were a fool would he continue to attack you." Abanddon told him.

"We do not think that it will stop him from trying to take over Magical Britain, but knowing that we are at your command will make him pause and think. You could order us to kill him and we would and there would be nothing that would be able to stop us. He knows that now." Caym looked a bit smug, so he supposed that it had been his idea. Or he simply liked that the big bad Dark Lord was afraid of them.

"You could actually do that?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"At the moment, no. No matter what we may think of him, he did make himself immortal, in a fashion. We believe we know how he did it, but we are not sure. We would need to look into it and confirm our suspicion. If he did do it the way we think, it would take a while to track down what he used." Abanddon explained, he looked a little disgusted. "Foolish human, playing around with magics he can not control. It never ends well."

"You'll stay with me right?" Harry asked, ignoring Abanddon's muttering.

"Of course Master." both replied in unison.

"Then what will I tell people when they ask who you are?"

"What we told Bones would be best." Caym replied.

"But there are lots of people who know the truth. What if one of the Death Eaters says something?"

Abanddon chuckled, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Do not worry little Master. Aside from you and us no one else will be able to reveal what we are. A little charm that was placed in effect by one of our previous Masters."

Harry nodded. He wanted to ask more questions, however most of them were about the demons themselves and he didn't think they would answer. He could always order them to, but he didn't want it. He didn't feel at all comfortable ordering them around. He didn't think he would ever feel comfortable doing it. They were old, powerful beings, it was degrading receiving orders from a fourteen year old boy. As he had said, it just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry." Harry told them solemnly, "For what my family did to you. For you being stuck with me." he truly was. It pained him knowing that they were slaves. He didn't even like the fact that house-elfs were enslaved but he understood that they wanted it, it was a symbiotic relationship. The house-elfs would live because of the ambient magic that was always around a wizard and the wizard had a willing and loyal servant. Both beings involved were willing participants getting something out of it. But this... This was nothing more than slavery. He doubted that Abanddon and Caym would have willingly left their positions in Hell to be servants, of all things.

Abanddon stood from his seat and knelt in front of Harry. He held Harry's hand between his own and Harry was surprised by how warm they were.

"It's alright little Master." Abanddon told him a small, soft smile on his lips. "None of it was your doing. We answered your call because we wished it. You did not call our names. We circumvented the rules because we wanted to. Even though we are slaves, we serve_ you_ willingly."

What? What did he mean when he said that they had answered because they wanted to? What did Abanddon mean when he said that they served him willingly? _Why_ did they serve him willingly?

Before he could ask the questions that were bursting to come out there was a loud popping sound and a house-elf appeared in front of him. The elf looked around saw the two demons and actually squeaked. Harry would have laughed if the poor thing didn't look so terrified.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Mister Harry Potter sir. Headmaster Dumbly sir, is asking for you to be going to his office." the little elf told him, casting fearful glances towards the demons. Harry could see that they were finding it rather funny as well.

"Alright, thank you for telling me. I'll go as soon as I'm dressed."

The elf nodded and popped away with another fearful squeak when Abanddon chuckled.

"That's wasn't nice." Harry told them, his amusement showing in his eyes, even though he tried to look stern.

"You are right Master," replied Caym, nodding seriously, "We will endeavor to appear less frightening to the little beings. Perhaps if Abanddon and I were to smile and hug them they would not fear us so."

Harry couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He laughed. Just picturing it in his head was hilarious. He could imagine the little elfs running around trying to escape the hugs and Abanddon and Caym running after them with big smiles professing their desire to hug them and be friends. He was sure that the elfs would be traumatized for the rest of their lives.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe. We will wait for you outside Master." Abanddon told him, when he finally stopped laughing, though there was still an occasional chuckle slipping through his lips.

Harry nodded, he didn't even ask them why there were clothes for him in the wardrobe. They must have gotten his things from his dorm. At least that's what he thought till he opened the wardrobe.

"Abanddon!" he shouted and not a second later the demon was beside him, making him jump out of his skin.

"Holy Hell, how did you do that?!" Harry exclaimed, "Wait, never mind. What's this? Where are my clothes?"

"Those are your clothes Master." Abanddon replied and Harry did his best to ignore the amused glint in his eyes.

"No, they're not."

"Now they are Master. We could not let you walk around in the rags you had Master."

Harry sighed, he knew that there was no use arguing, besides the clothes did look nice and it wasn't like he liked Dudley's castoffs.

"Alright. I won't take long, just give me a minute."

"As you wish Master." Abanddon bowed and left the room, using the door this time. Really, if he didn't know any better he would say that Abanddon was trying to give him a heart attack.

A little over twenty minutes later Harry left his bedroom, showered and dressed in clothes that actually fit him. He would never admit it but he rather like it. It was nothing fancy, just some black jeans and a dark green shirt with a black and gray design of some kind of bird on the back. He suspected the clothes were muggle, but he didn't mind. It seemed his demons knew that he preferred the more everyday style of muggle clothes than the wizarding version. Why people wanted to wear robes every single day he would never understand. For formal functions or something like it he could understand, but every day? He truly didn't see why they would want to.

"I'm ready." he told both demons who were standing a few feet away from his door. He briefly wondered if they had stood there the entire time.

The demons nodded and opened the door for him. They stepped outside, Abanddon and Caym walking behind him and he contained a sigh. He had a feeling that he would get tired of the servant thing rather quickly.

They arrived at the gargoyle quickly and Harry was relieved that he didn't meet anyone on the way. He didn't want to deal with the students yet. They would stare and whisper and ask questions that he didn't want to answer. Yes, the longer he avoided them the better.

Only when the gargoyle didn't leap aside to grant them entrance did he remember that he had no idea what the password was.

"Rise." he heard Caym whisper and again a crow appeared in front of them. "Tell Dumbledore we are here." the crow melted into the shadows and Harry grinned.

"You have to teach me how to do that." he said turning around to look at Caym smiling, "It's awesome."

Caym chuckled and nodded.

"If you wish it Master. However it is what you wizards consider dark magic."

"Dark? Why is it dark?" Harry asked. From what he had seen it didn't seem dangerous at all, it seemed rather useful to be truthful.

Before Caym could explain the gargoyle jumped aside.

"I will explain later Master, now we have to meet your Headmaster."

Harry nodded and went up the stairs. He was rather curious about what the Headmaster wanted. He had already told him everything he knew about Voldemort.

Arriving at the door he knocked.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice called them and Harry opened the door.

Harry wasn't really surprised to see that Dumbledore wasn't alone, however that didn't make him feel any happier about seeing Snape sitting beside the Headmaster.

"Harry I wasn't expecting you to bring your new companions along." Dumbledore remarked looking at the two demons without his usual twinkle.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting Snape either, so I say we're even." Harry replied, taking a seat. The two demons only sat on either side of him after he threw them a pointed look. Really they had to talk about this servant business.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore corrected him while Snape sneered.

"Yeah, sure. Professor." he really wanted to tell Dumbledore what he thought about calling that man a professor, but he didn't want to start an argument. "You said you wanted to talk with me professor?"

"Yes. It is about your two companions and where you will be staying for the summer." Well, one thing Harry was already sure of, he wasn't going to like the conversation one bit.

"Harry I know that you think you know what you are doing, but I do not believe you understand just who those two are. They are not just ordinary demons..."

"Abanddon, the King of the demons of Hell. Caym, the Grand President of Hell." Harry interrupted him, surprising Dumbledore. Even Snape's eyes showed a little bit of surprise before it was masked. "As I told you, even muggles know about them. I know who they are. I know that if they wanted to they would make Voldemort look like a little boy throwing a tantrum. However I do not see where you are going with this professor."

"I believe it would be best if you send them away. From what I understood they have to obey you if you give them a direct order. If you told them to leave, they would have to obey."

Harry looked at the Headmaster incredulously, ignoring the twin growls coming from either side of him.

"Why would I send them away? They saved my live. Besides I like them." the growling stopped immediately and even Snape was looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You like them?" Dumbledore questioned, looking perplexed.

"Yes, I like them. They're funny and kind and they take care of me. They don't care that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. Besides with Voldemort back it's better to have someone with me that I trust."

"You trust them?" Dumbledore asked, slightly perturbed.

"Yes, I do."

For a few moments no one said anything. Though Harry could tell that even his demons were shocked about his proclamation. Still he did trust them. He may not know them, but they had saved him and from what he understood from their previous conversation they had done it because they wanted to. Sure, they could have some hidden reason to have done it, but they had still done it.

"Be that as it may they will have to leave you when you return to your relatives."

"I could always go somewhere else. I don't like the Dursleys and they don't like me. Everyone would be happier if I just left."

"No. Now that Voldemort returned it is imperative that you go back. It is the only place that will keep you safe."

"Why?" he asked exasperated, he hated them and they hated him. Why did he have to stay there.

"Your mother gave her life for you, her sacrifice made it possible for you to survive. Bloodwards..." however Dumbledore didn't go any further in his explanation. Two ferocious growls were heard and even Harry felt a shiver run down his back.

"You raised bloodwards?" Abanddon snarled.

"It had to be done. His mother's sacrifice..." Dumbledore tried to defend himself but he was interrupted again.

"Were you not listening yesterday when we said that we raised a shield that protected him?" Caym asked mockingly. "Lily's death did nothing to save him, except buy us time to strengthen the shield."

"The bloodwards do nothing, they only feed on his magic. If he wasn't as powerful as he is he would have been no better than a squib when he first set foot in this place. And even so I guess he spends all of first term recuperating. That would explain why he always does best in his spell work after the winter break."

Dumbledore paled slightly at Abanddon's explanation.

"That can not be true. I researched it extensively. It said that it would feed on the feelings they had for each other and that it would strengthen the more they cared for each other and the closest they were related." Dumbledore argued and Abanddon snorted.

"Yes, however the wards need magic, so they feed on the wizards and witches they are keyed to. In this case the only wizard in that house was Harry, the wards couldn't even feed on ambient magic because it was a muggle neighborhood. They feed only on Harry's magic. Besides, from what I understand they despise each other, there is no love to power the wards."

Dumbledore seemed to age in front of his eyes. He had never seen the Headmaster look so tired. Not even the previous day when he told them that Voldemort was back.

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked, looking at both demons.

"Yes. Blood Magic, no matter the kind, is based on our magics." Caym confirmed.

"I see." Dumbledore murmured.

Harry didn't really understand what they were talking about, he knew nothing about wards and how they worked, however he understood enough. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"So, since those wards are worthless do I still have to go back there?"

"Just for a while. Let me set up a safe house. Voldemort is still back and for the moment that is the safest place, however I will have a house ready as soon as possible."

"Fine. Abanddon and Caym will be with me, so I guess it won't be as bad as usual."

"We haven't hunted a mortal in a long time." Abanddon remarked as if he were talking about the weather.

"Abanddon!" Harry exclaimed, though he tried to look stern he was unable to hide the amusement in his eyes and Abanddon smirked.

"Yes, Master?"

"Neither of you is hunting my relatives." he stated a small smile playing on his lips.

"Very well Master. However if you change your mind, you know what to do." Abanddon looked rather hopeful that he would change his mind and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Caym shook his head and smirked at Dumbledore and Snape's expressions. It was clear as day that Dumbledore was afraid that they would corrupt his precious savior. Snape on the other hand looked like he was just realizing the kind of power Harry had. One simple order from Harry and the two seemingly docile demons could become the deadly creatures they were known for.

"Finally realized it, haven't you?" Caym asked, looking directly at Snape. He chuckled when Snape tried to hide the apprehension he felt.

Harry looked at him curiously and Caym shook his head.

"It's nothing Master. Are we done here?"

"Just one more question. Where were you the previous night? Mr. Weasley was rather worried, he said you were not in your dorm." Dumbledore asked looking at Harry.

"I don't really know. They told me it were living quarters near the Tower. I didn't really want to deal with the other students and they took care of it."

"I see. However you will have to stay in your dorm from now on. I understand you didn't want to face your peers yesterday. You were tired and had a rather eventful night. However every student must sleep in their dorms."

"I understand. Can I go?"

Dumbledore nodded and Harry got up, the demons following close behind and he left the Headmaster's office.

They walked in silence till they were almost a whole corridor away.

"I want you to tell me everything about those bloodwards. I don't think I understood everything but what I did understand I didn't like."

"As you wish Master." they replied in unison.

"Let's go back to those living quarters. Dumbledore only said I had to sleep in the dorm, he never said I couldn't use the living room there."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Harry was rather thankful that they didn't meet anyone on their way. Most students were probably in the Great Hall having breakfast, or in their common rooms, either way Harry was thankful for it. The time that he had to face them grew closer but at least he would be able to talk with Ron and Hermione before someone saw him in a corridor with two strange men and start to gossip about it.

"So... About those bloodwards." Harry started when he was sitting in a comfortable couch in the living room of the quarters that his demons had acquired.

"Bloodwards are one of the more powerful wards there are," Abanddon told him, "However they have a rather dangerous drawback. They are anchored to the people they are tied to. You see, it's like this, wards feed of the ambient magic and are anchored to a rune stone. The people tied to the wards can feel them and change them but if the wards were to break the backlash wouldn't harm the people tied to it all that much. At worst, in wards such as these here at Hogwarts for instance the people tied to it would pass out and feel a headache for a few days. Considering that these wards are some of the most powerful in the world, you can see that most wouldn't affect the people tied to them all that much."

"With bloodwards it's different." Caym continued explaining, "They are anchored to the people and feed of their magic and of ambient magic. In this case they would be anchored to you, your aunt and maybe your cousin. However both of them are muggles and you live in a muggle house-hold. The wards can only feed of your magic. It drains you. In this case it didn't harm you since your core is rather big. Consider it as your magic going to the gym every day while you are at your relative's home. It strengthens your core and helps you in having better stamina while casting. We suspect it is one of the reasons why you were able to cast a Patronus when you were thirteen, your magic was strong enough to hold such a draining spell because you were used to the strain the wards put on your core. However if you were weaker magically it could have drained you completely when you were younger. You would have been left a squib or died depending on the shock it would have been on your soul. The backlash in case they broke would have been just as harmful to you."

"It is one of the reasons that most people don't use them anymore, they consider the risk too great. As you know for a wizard losing his magic is worse than death." Abanddon added and Harry nodded.

"Is it dangerous for me to go back there?"

"No." Caym assured him, "We will be going with you, the wards will be able to feed on our magic as well. We will not let anything happen to you." Caym told him again and Harry had to smile. He had never felt so protected.

"I know." he replied, still smiling at them. Suddenly he laughed and the demons looked at him curiously, "I was just imagining the Dursleys reaction when you arrive with me and tell them you are staying and are my demonic servants." both demons smirked and Harry was sure they were imagining the same thing. He knew that they enjoyed the fear they caused and the Dursleys would be terrified of them. At least it would be entertaining staying with the Dursleys till Dumbledore had a safe place ready for him.

"Will you be staying with me the whole day?"

"Yes Master. We know that there are children of Death Eaters here, we do not know what their parents ordered them to do. It is best to be safe."

"Alright." he knew there was no point in arguing with them, "I'm going to talk with Hermione and Ron. Tell them what happened. I'm going to tell them the truth about both of you too. I don't want to lie to them."

"You are free to tell whomever you want Master. However they will not be able to spread the information." Caym told him and Harry nodded.

"Where could they be. Breakfast is over, so maybe the library or the infirmary looking for me."

"If you wish I could track them down and bring them here Master. So you will have privacy to talk to them." Abanddon offered.

"Could you? That would be great."

"I will be right back Master." Abanddon bowed and left the room.

Caym went to the small kitchen that was part of the living quarters and Harry could hear him going through the cupboards. Harry left him to it. He had other things on his mind at the moment.

He didn't really know how to feel about everything that happened. He didn't really know Cedric but it didn't mean that he wasn't sad about his death. He could blame himself for his death, he _had_ told Cedric to take the cup with him, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. He hadn't been the one to kill him. He was no Seer, he couldn't know that the cup was a portkey. Blaming himself would amount to nothing. The ones responsible were Pettigrew and Voldemort. They were the ones that had killed Cedric. He was sure that he would have been dead too if it hadn't been for his demons. The previous night it had all been to fresh, he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. After a good night's sleep though he could be more rational about it. He was sad and angry but he wasn't feeling guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe he would have felt guilty if it was someone he knew better, but even so he didn't think he would. He wasn't responsible for other people's actions. It wasn't his fault.

The door opening broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw Hermione and Ron walking in, looking confused and Abanddon following them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as she saw him and rushed to hug him. Ron following close behind her. Both of them were looking him over worried and Harry sighed. He knew that what he was going to tell them would make them worry even more. "Where were you?" Hermione asked, "We were so worried and no one saw Cedric after yesterday and Victor and Fleur have been in the infirmary. There were aurors all over the school and some of them were tearing apart Professor Moody's classroom and office. We thought something had happened to you. Dumbledore only said there would be an announcement today at lunch."

"Take a seat," Harry told them sighing, "It's a long story."

When they had taken a seat on the couch opposite his he took a deep breath and told them everything. From the moment they landed in that damned graveyard till they left Dumbledore's office after the interrogation of Moody who wasn't Moody. He saw their expressions grow more fearful by the second and when he told them that Voldemort was truly back they paled so much that Harry thought they would pass out. However when he told them the true about Abanddon and Caym as well as their names Hermione actually squeaked and crossed herself. He knew he shouldn't laugh but he couldn't stop the upturn of the corner of his lips. Abanddon chuckled darkly behind him and looked at Hermione smirking.

"Do not worry little girl, we won't hurt you. However what you are doing wouldn't have helped you any if we were going to hurt you."

Ron on the other had was pale and shaking a bit.

"Demons?" he squeaked, looking fearful at the two demons standing behind Harry as some sort of bodyguards. "I thought that demons didn't look human."

"We can look human." Caym told them, "However we do have a demonic form."

"You do?" Harry asked curiously, he hadn't know that.

"Yes," Abanddon replied, "However most humans can not stand our demonic auras so we usual use this form."

"Can you show me?" Harry asked, completely ignoring the horrified looks of his two best friends.

Abanddon and Caym looked stunned for a moment then they chuckled.

"Maybe later little Master." Abanddon told him, his eyes warm.

"Alright." Harry pouted, making both demons chuckle again.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, doing her best to not look at the two demons standing behind Harry, while Ron had some difficulty looking away from them.

"Do about what?"

"About _them_!" Hermione shriek, it was quite clear who she meant.

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going. First Dumbledore, now Hermione.

"You can't have them around you, Harry. They're _demons_! Dark, evil! You can't possible want to be near them!"

"Hermione, watch your tone." Harry snapped, shocking all those present. "I do not care what you think. Abanddon and Caym saved my life. They have been nothing but nice to me. I will not tolerate anyone talking badly about them just because of prejudice."

"Harry, mate, usually I'm all about equality and all that, but she has a point. They are demons. Even if they are nice to you, it does not change the fact that they are evil. There is a reason for people still fearing them even three thousand years after the separations of our realms." Ron told him, surprising Harry a little with his knowledge. Though Ron did come from an old pure-blood family, even if they didn't show it. It was one of those things that pure-blood wizards grew up with, almost common knowledge. Muggle-borns and half-bloods raised by muggles had to look for that knowledge while to the pure-bloods it was nothing new. Some knew more than others but they all knew the basics.

"I know what they are!" Harry snarled, "I know they aren't some fluffy little puppies. It was my family they slaughtered because they were bored. So don't talk to me as if I didn't know what they could do."

"Then why do you want them to stay?" Hermione asked, looking slightly exasperated.

"Because I like them!" Harry shouted, again stunning all those present, "They're funny and affectionate. They're sarcastic and intelligent. I like talking to them. I want to know them. I hate what my family did to them. I _hate _it. Beings like them shouldn't be bound, shouldn't be _slaves_." he spat the word out with absolute disgust, "They ruled Hell, for Merlin's sake! Bounding them... It's wrong." he whispered, he looked at Hermione, trying to make her understand. She fought for house-elf rights, if there was someone who would understand it would be her. Abanddon and Caym, should never have been bound, they should never have had to serve humans, even if they were magical humans.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed. There was a look in her eyes that he couldn't place, but when she threw him a small smile he thought that she understood. "Alright." she said and a brilliant smile appeared on his face.

"If you like and trust them, then they can't be so bad." Ron muttered, though he still kept one eye on the demons. "What are you going to tell people about them?"

"What we told Bones. It's easier to tell them part of the truth." Harry replied and both of his friends nodded.

"Things will change now, won't they?" Hermione whispered.

Harry could only nod. Voldemort was back, he doubted that things would stay the same.

"How do you think people will react?" Ron asked, he was still pale. Harry was sure that only now had the fact that Voldemort was back truly registered in Ron's brain, having been to focused on the demons beforehand.

"I don't know. Fudge didn't react well at all. He accused me of lying." he sounded bitter even to his own hears. He couldn't help it, it was always the same, they either saw him as some kind of hero or villain. He was getting tired of it, "I don't think he will do much to help. Though Bones seemed competent. In the end I think it depends on who gets to the public first. I'm not sure if Fudge will tell the people what is going on and we can't forget that Malfoy has Fudge in his pocket and Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"Now I'm kinda glad you have those two." Ron muttered looking at the demons.

"Why?"

"Well, it's obvious that they won't let anything happen to you. With You-Know-Who back... Better safe than sorry, you know?"

Harry nodded. He knew that Ron was right but he didn't want to use the demons like that. As some kind of shield against Voldemort. He knew they would protect him if he ordered them to do it, but he wanted to stand on his own. He didn't want to be weak.

"Yeah, I guess." he muttered, not knowing how to breach the subjected with them. No matter what they had been through, Hermione and Ron were still far more innocent than he was and he didn't want to take that from them. How could he tell them that he wanted to learn more so that he could stand against Death Eaters? He was far from stupid, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against them with schoolyard curses.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, looking concerned. He contained a grimace, apparently he hadn't managed to hide his depressing thoughts as well as he had hoped.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." he smiled at her.

"Maybe we should leave then," Hermione told him, her eyes still holding a bit of concern in them, "You should rest a little and we'll come get you for lunch, alright?"

"Alright." he muttered, he tried to get up from his seat but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Rest Master." Caym told him, "Abanddon will escort them out." Harry nodded and with quick goodbyes the two were out of the room.

"They seemed eager to leave." he muttered, a bit surprised. Usually they would have insisted in staying longer, even if he claimed to be tired. They would fuss, Hermione more so than Ron, and nag, only leaving when they were sure that he was fine.

"Even though they accepted our presence they are still weary." Caym told him. "Truthfully, they were rather terrified of our presence. The only thing that kept them from running the moment they knew who we were was their concern for you. Truly remarkable."

A small smile appeared on his lips. It was good to know that his friends cared so much.

"Little Master, what had your thoughts so occupied?" Abanddon asked, standing in front of him and Harry sighed.

"I would prefer if you would sit down." he told both of them and they obeyed, "You know we will have to talk about this Master thing. Can't you just call me Harry?"

"It wouldn't be proper." Caym told him.

Harry looked at them incredulously.

"You are demons! Since when do you care if it's proper or not? I know that you are still my servants even if you call me Harry, I know it doesn't change the fact that you are bound to me. But I just... I don't like it. I would like it more if you were yourselves with me, not some perfect servant."

Again the two demons looked rather surprised and he almost smiled. Really one would think that no one had ever been nice to them. Realization hit him like a sledgehammer. Could that be true? Had his family always treated them badly? Could they have spend their lifetimes with these two demons always treating them as servants, never forgiving what they had done?

"How about a compromise little Master. In front of others we will call you Master and when we are alone we will do our best to be ourselves and call you by your name. Would that please you?" Abanddon asked and Harry nodded. It wasn't what he wanted but at least it was a step in the right direction. "Good. Now, stop stalling and tell us what you were worrying about."

Harry almost chuckled. He hadn't been stalling, well maybe a little, but he had really wanted to address the whole Master thing. He had no idea how Voldemort could stand being called that everyday.

"I was just thinking that I had to learn more. I can't beat Death Eaters with schoolyard curses, can I?" he smiled ruefully. "I don't think most people are going to like it."

"We will protect you, you know that." Caym stated and he had a look in his eyes that Harry couldn't really identify. There was anger there, but it was almost muted by several other emotions that he couldn't really place.

"I know." he whispered, "But I want to stand on my own two feet. I don't want to hide behind you. I know I'm not all that powerful, but I could learn to duel."

He looked at them and saw a hint of pride in their eyes, surprising him.

"Fight." Caym corrected, "You will learn to fight. You can not win if you follow the rules of dueling."

"If you wish to learn we will support you." Abanddon told him, "We will even teach you if you want."

"You will?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course. You are our Master. If you want to get stronger, better, then we will help." Caym looked at him with warm ruby eyes, "Though we warn you that most things we know are considered dark."

"But if it could save my life against Death Eaters..." Harry whispered. He didn't want to become like the Death Eaters, but he knew that sometimes you had to fight fire with fire. But how could he be sure that he wouldn't cross the line? To most wizards even knowing the Dark Arts was crossing the line. Would they fear him? Call him the next Dark Lord? Would he be shunned by his friends and family? He didn't even have to imagine what Fudge would do if he even suspect of Harry touching a Dark Arts book. He would be in Azkaban before he could say _innocent_.

"You don't have to learn it if you do not want to, and you can think it over." Abanddon told him, "Besides we will always stay with you, no matter what you chose. You could tell us you wanted to take over the world and we would support you."

A small chuckle passed his lips. Hearing that made him feel better. No matter what he would never be alone again.

"Thank you." he told them smiling.

"You are welcome. Do you want to rest before lunch?" Caym asked getting up from his seat.

"I... Yeah, I would like that." he hadn't lied to Hermione, he did feel tired. His emotions were still all over the place and even though he didn't blame himself anymore for Cedric's death it was still something that was heavy on his mind.

"Than go rest. We will wake you up when your friends arrive." Abanddon got up as well and helped him up from his seat. He wanted to roll his eyes, really, he wasn't that tired. But seeing the look in the demon's eyes he keep his mouth shut. He had the feeling that he wouldn't win an argument against him. At least not regarding something like this. Abanddon lead him to the bedroom he had spend the night in and as soon as is head hit the pillow he could feel his eyes close.

What felt like minutes later, but was in reality a good three hours, Abanddon was shaking him awake.

"Whaa?" he mumbled, burrowing deeper into the pillow.

"Your friends are here little Master. Lunch will start in a few minutes."

"Right." he muttered, sitting up. He saw Abanddon's lips twitch but didn't comment, who knew what was going through his mind. "Just give me a minute."

Abanddon nodded and left the room, and he slumped right back. He groaned, he was far more tired than what he had thought. Only knowing that Dumbledore would be giving a speech about what happened the previous day made him get up. He didn't even care that Hermione and Ron were waiting for him and only had Abanddon and Caym for company. They would have to get used to them sooner or later.

Not even ten minutes later, far sooner than he would have liked, he walked out of the room and saw Hermione and Ron sitting rather stiffly on the couch and both demons looking far more amused than they should.

"Hey guys." he greeted them and they smiled.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked, looking slightly anxious.

"Not really, but I will have to face the masses sooner or later, right?"

Both of his friends grimaced. They knew he hated the attention and this situation was sure to bring even more of it. He would never understand those people who actually wanted to be famous. How could they want their lives scrutinized by everyone? It made no sense to him.

As soon as they left the quarters Harry was flanked by both his friends, Abanddon and Caym following close behind. The closer they got to the Great Hall the more students they saw in the corridors, most of them looking at Harry or at the two demons following them. He could hear them whispering as soon as they passed. It was bad now, he couldn't imagine how much worse it would be after Dumbledore's speech.

They entered the Great Hall, that was thankfully not full, and sat at the Gryffindor table. He sighed when most of the students looked at him. However Abanddon and Caym were gaining a lot of attention too. Especially because they were standing behind him in neat black muggle suits like some sort of bodyguards. He knew it would be pointless to tell them to sit. He had barely been able to convince them to call him Harry when they were alone, there was no way he would be able to persuade them to sit at the Gryffindor table.

When the last student finally arrived the doors to the Great Hall closed and Dumbledore stood up. As soon as the Headmaster got up the students stopped whispering and looked at him. Harry knew that the silence wouldn't last long.

"I know that all of you wondered what happened yesterday in the final task. You weren't told yesterday, nor this morning because we wanted to give the people involved some time to rest. It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that your fellow student, Cedric Diggory, passed away last night."

The silence that followed was deafening.

He could see the stunned disbelieve in most of their faces and the downright denial in others. He didn't blame them, he would have felt the same if he hadn't seen it.

The professors were trying to keep it together, but most of them had tears in their eyes and Sprout wasn't even trying to stop them from falling. Harry assumed that the Headmaster had already told them what had happened because there was no surprise in their eyes, only bitter acceptance.

Then an agonized wail pierced the silence and Harry saw Cho, Cedric's girlfriend he remembered, stumble from her place at the Ravenclaw table and fall to her knees. A girl, a friend Harry guessed, tried to comfort her, both ended up crying on the floor, holding each other.

That seemed to be all that was needed for the dam to break. The Hufflepuffs were crying. Some silently, others sobbing. They knew Cedric the best, they were his housemates. But the others students weren't far behind. Most of them knew Cedric in one way or another, especially the younger years. Harry remembered Hermione telling him that Cedric helped them with their homework in the library when they needed. He even saw a few little Slytherins crying, while the older ones tried, and in some cases failed, to hold up their masks.

"How?" a Hufflepuff was heard over the commotion and Harry thought that it was one of Cedric's friends. At least he had seen him around Cedric the most.

The Hall quieted again, though there was still sobbing heard.

"Yesterday young Cedric and Harry were kidnapped from the maze." Dumbledore announced and Harry had never seen the Headmaster looking so old, nor had he heard him sounding so guilty, "Later that night, with the help of the DMLE, more precisely Madam Bones herself, we found out that a Death Eater, who disguised himself as professor Moody made the Triwizard cup a portkey that transported Cedric and Harry to a location where another Death Eater and the Dark Lord Voldemort were waiting for them. Cedric was killed as soon as he arrived. Then they captured Harry who was only able to escape with his life because he was rescued by the two men standing behind him at the moment. They were the ones who alerted us that something was wrong."

The students were so shocked that they didn't even flinch when they heard the Dark Lord's name. They were looking at Dumbledore with horrified expressions.

Then they looked at Harry and Harry felt like fidgeting, he truly hated all the attention.

"Why didn't you save Cedric?" that same boy asked, he looked devastated, "Why only Potter?" he snarled and Harry almost flinched.

"We are sorry for your loss." Caym said and a hush fell over the Hall. Even Cho stopped sobbing. All of them curious about what they would say and mesmerized by his voice. Harry didn't blame them, Caym's voice was enchanting and calming, even though Harry knew that Caym was lying he couldn't help but want to believe those words. He would have believed them too, hadn't both demons already told him that they did not regret or get saddened by the death of humans.

"However it was impossible for us to save Mr. Diggory." Abanddon told the students, "As the Headmaster told you, Mr. Diggory was killed as soon as he arrived. We were only able to appear at the location they were when our Master called us."

"Master? Are you a servant of the Dark Lord?" a Slytherin asked, before anyone else could say anything.

"No." Caym was barely able to contain the disgusted expression on his face, though Harry could still see it in his eyes, "We are bound servants of the House of Potter. When we felt that our Master was in danger we were able to appear at his location to save him and protect him as is our duty."

"That's impossible." muttered the same Slytherin, while other pure-bloods started whispering, "There are no bound servants anymore, the families who had them died out or the servants did. And there were no other slaves made after the laws passed."

Now even the muggle-borns were whispering and he could see their expressions when they heard the word slave. It was much the same he had felt.

"That is correct, there were no more new slaves made. However our bloodline has been tied to the Potter bloodline for over three thousand years and the rituals needed to set our line free have been lost for around one thousand years. As such we will continue to serve our Master till we die." Abanddon explained and he saw several people pale, though mostly Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws.

"Three thousand years?" the boy whispered, his eyes going from the servants to Harry. "The Potter bloodline is three thousand years old?"

"A little more than that yes," Caym confirmed and Harry knew he would be smirking if the situation in the Hall wasn't as somber as it was, "Now that our Master knows about us we will be able to show him his family history and all the knowledge they have accumulated over the centuries."

Now even the pure-blood Gryffindors were looking at Harry. Even if they weren't bigots, there was something that all pure-bloods valued, their history. Knowing that Harry's line was older than any line they had heard of was startling, however knowing that the knowledge accumulated over that time was still around was staggering.

The Great Hall was silent again, most remembering what had lead to that moment, while others were pondering about everything they had heard. Fear started to appear in many faces again when they remembered that the Dark Lord was back and a few Slytherins couldn't hide the excitement they felt. Though Harry was pleased to see that those Slytherins were few and far between, most of them seemed scared.

"I ask you that we hold a minute of silence for Cedric Diggory, a young man who was loved by many and embodied everything the Hufflepuff house represents. Remember Cedric Diggory, one of our own, and stand tall against the darkness that threatens us and our own once again." Dumbledore stood in front of them and bowed his head, everyone following his example, though Harry saw in the corner of his eye that the same Slytherins that couldn't hide their excitement had their heads high. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to curse them. He didn't but he wished bitterly for them to join Voldemort. He had seen how he treated his followers, maybe the best punishment they could get would be serving under him. A few _Crucius_ would bend their necks. He doubted that they would be happy with his return then.

"Thank you and if you need anyone to talk to, your professors are always available." Dumbledore told them after the minute of silence passed and sat back down.

The food appeared then and the doors opened again. Pomphrey got up and went to Cho, who was still on the floor and took her out of the Hall. Harry guessed she was taking her to the infirmary to give her some calming potion.

The whole Hall was subdued but even so he could feel eyes on him. Abanddon and Caym took a step closer to him and their proximity calmed him down. He didn't feel like fleeing because they were with him. He could endure their stares, even if he didn't like it.

He had his demons now and somehow that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A.N.:** So, some people asked if this was based on the manga Kuroshitsuji. No, it isn't. While I know about the manga and anime I have never seen or read it. I have read and liked a few crossover of HP and Kuroshitsuji but that's all. I don't know the Kuroshitsuji world well enough to write a fic with it.

**About the pairing;** it's Abanddon/Harry/Caym. Though it won't happen right away. Harry will struggle a little with his attraction to both of them, and both Abanddon and Caym are trying to resist it as well.

So I don't remember who it was but they asked about the name Abanddon... To be honest I thought it was Abaddon as well, however several sites had it as Abanddon so since most of the ones I found had it as Abanddon I went with that.

Hope you enjoy it :) next chapter will take a little longer to update, but I had this one almost ready so I only had to finish it.


	3. Leashed

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** this story will have slash.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Lea****s****hed**

Harry was more than happy when they finally closed the door of their compartment. Just as he had thought the attention he got skyrocketed after Dumbledore's little speech. The only ones who didn't approach him were the Hufflepuffs and most Slytherins.

The Hufflepuffs were mourning Cedric and didn't pay all that much attention to anything at all. The Slytherins simply didn't want anything to do with him, those that did approach him only wanted to know about his demons. He almost cursed one when he called them slaves.

Frankly he was quite glad he was leaving. He never would have thought that he would be glad to be leaving Hogwarts, to go back to the Dursleys. Though he supposed that the fact that he wouldn't be staying long was helping.

A few minutes later Hermione and Ron joined them. They were still a little weary about the demons but they had lost that terrified look when they were in the same room as them.

Harry had a good time with them. They talked and played chess and all in all tried to forget what the next months would bring. At the moment they wanted to forget that soon a new war would break out and that they would have to participate.

However their peace didn't last long and Malfoy made his traditional visit to their compartment.

"Well, if it isn't scar-head and his sidekicks." he drawled and Ron jumped from his seat, wand in hand.

"Ron don't." Hermione held him back, though Harry knew that she wouldn't be able to hold onto him if Ron really wanted to hit Malfoy.

"Yes, weasel, listen to your mudblood."

"Shut up." snarled Harry, taking his wand out as well and pointing at Malfoy's pointy little face.

"Don't pretend to be though Potter," sneered Malfoy, "If your little slaves hadn't saved you, the Dark Lord would have killed you. Did you cry when he tortured you Potter? Did you call for your mommy to save you? Oh, that's right... the mudblood is already dead."

Ron and Hermione were so shocked with what Malfoy had said that Hermione let go of Ron and Ron actually lowered his wand. Harry on the other hand was hearing a low ringing in his ears, that was getting louder by the second.

Malfoy got a satisfied smirk, he believed that he had somehow won the confrontation, however before he could make a parting comment the door slammed shut behind him and he heard the lock click.

Only then did he notice the glare Harry was aiming at him, only then did he feel the magic in the room.

"You know, I always thought that Slytherins were supposed to have self preservation." a voice remarked right behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin. He looked back only to come face to chest with Abanddon.

"I had heard the same thing, though I guess the information was false, after all only a suicidal fool would anger someone like our Master." Caym commented, as if he were talking about the weather.

"Maybe all the self preservation genes went to his father, what do you think Caym, Abanddon?" Harry asked, still glaring at Malfoy, he didn't know how but Malfoy would pay for what he said.

"It is probable Master." replied Abanddon.

"Well, he at least was intelligent enough to get out of our way. I do wonder how long it will take him to contact us."

"Why would he?" Harry asked, looking at Caym.

"Every wizard worth their salt that was in that graveyard knows the truth, and as long as Voldemort wants to harm you then he is our enemy, as such he will be eliminated. Even without knowing our names, they will know what we could do, especially the older families, they must have records about us. They know that you are our Master. If they have as much self-preservation as we think then they will contact us, or at least you, to make some sort of deal."

They were ignoring the spluttering Malfoy heir.

"It's time to wake up Malfoy," Harry told him, finally looking in his direction, "War is coming and you are still playing the bully in insignificant schoolyard squabbles. I have no time for people like you." Malfoy looked as if he had been struck. "Leave, now." Harry told him, the door opened and Abanddon pushed him lightly out the door.

Malfoy left without another word and Caym locked the door behind him.

"You handled that rather well Master." Abanddon told him, "Though if it were me I would have done it a little more bloody."

Harry snorted and sat back down.

"I know, that's why I stepped in. No matter how much I do not like him, I don't want him dead."

Abanddon looked offended and Caym seemed to be trying to hide a smirk.

"Master, I would never do that." Abanddon protested.

Harry gave him a look that clearly said, '_oh, really?_'.

"I _may_ have maimed him or just hurt him a little... But I wouldn't have killed him."

Harry snorted and ignored the looks Ron and Hermione had. They may have been getting used to them but they were still afraid and neither particularly liked Abanddon's sense of humor. Though Harry knew that Abanddon was only partially joking, he would have maimed Malfoy if Harry hadn't stepped in, as would Caym. He didn't know why but they were rather protective of him.

He supposed it should have frightened him, but it didn't. He felt safe and he loved it. Nobody had ever protected him, his mother had, but she died and even though he was grateful to his parents he couldn't help but resent them a little. They had left him. They could have asked Abanddon and Caym to fight and protect them all, but they hadn't. He knew that they did it out of love, he _knew_ that, but it didn't change how he felt. They left him to the mercies of the world, with no one to look after him, no one to love him.

He looked to his right where the demons were standing by the door and a small smile appeared on his lips. He would never be alone again, he had them and they would never leave him. They had sworn it.

The rest of the train ride went by in relatively calm, they had a surprise visit from the twins and Ginny, who stayed for a little while then left. A few other students also came by, mostly from their year, wishing him a good holiday and telling him to be careful. He was surprised by their concern, apparently they understood what Voldemort being back meant. The Hufflepuffs that had come to greet him were subdued, but those that did come, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, assured him that no Hufflepuff blamed him for what happened and were relieved that he had escaped.

Susan had been particularly distraught. According to Hermione she had a crush on Cedric, and was terrified about Voldemort being back. Her parents had been killed during the war, she now lived with her aunt Amelia Bones. However she believed him, which was good since he had already seen several declarations from Fudge stating that '_everything was fine and under control_'.

Well, Harry didn't know how exactly it was fine and under control but he didn't say anything. He had suspected that something like that might happen, especially after he saw Fudge's reaction. He just hopped that people would be smart enough to not believe it and try and protect themselves, since the Ministry didn't seem to be going to do it.

Besides he couldn't forget that Malfoy had Fudge in his pocket. Who knew what he was whispering in Fudge's ear.

As the train slowed down he felt his nerves steadily getting worse. He was happy that he had left Hogwarts, but now he was thinking about his uncle, how he would react to Abanddon and Caym. He knew that they would be able to protect themselves but it didn't stop him from worrying. He just hoped that his uncle didn't start anything at King's Cross, he hadn't told the Dursleys that he would have both demons with him and he could just imagine his uncle's reaction.

Taking a deep breath he smiled at his friends and left the compartment with them, Abanddon had his trunk already and Caym had Hedwig's cage. Their meeting had been rather funny. Hedwig hadn't been at all happy with their presence and every time they tried to be near him Hedwig had pecked them ruthlessly. Caym had grumbled about feathery menaces and about making owl stew while Abanddon had actually pouted. Harry had laughed himself silly when he saw it. However after a day of tormenting them Hedwig let them be, she even became friendly towards them. He had no idea how the cunning demons had done it but he suspected it involved bacon.

As usual Mrs. Weasley was the first to spot them and he was engulfed in a bone breaking hug.

"Oh, Harry." she sounded sadder than Harry had ever heard her, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." she held him a little tighter and Harry could do nothing but hug her back. Was this what it felt like to be held by a mother? If it was Harry rather liked it, it was warm and gentle and he felt tears gather in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I'm alright." he whispered and he really was. He was sad, hurt, _angry_ about what had happened, but he was alright. He had Abanddon and Caym and somehow they made it alright.

She pulled away a little and looked in his eyes, she could she the truth in them and a small, watery smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm glad." she whispered back. Then her eyes landed on the two demons behind him and even though her eyes narrowed slightly the smile didn't drop. "Thank you, for saving him." her words shone with her gratitude, even if there was a trace of suspicion in her tone.

"We did nothing more than our duty." Abanddon replied, bowing his head a little and Mrs. Weasley eyes narrowed further.

"So if it wasn't your duty you wouldn't have done it?" she sounded protective, the words almost a growl and Harry could see the resemblance to a lioness protecting her cubs. He felt his heart warm at the thought, even though he didn't like her attacking Abanddon and Caym.

Caym narrowed his eyes and Abanddon's expression closed off. Ron paled slightly when he saw it, his mother had no idea what they were, it wasn't a good idea to anger them. However even if she did know he didn't think that it would have made a difference. Ron knew that his mum really considered Harry another of her children and he knew that she would face against You-Know-Who himself to protect him, he didn't think that she would do anything different even if she knew that they were demons.

Caym's eyes landed on Harry and the trust the young wizard had in them was there for all to see, he wanted to shake his head. How could he trust them so, knowing what he knew? Knowing what they were. He couldn't call it naivety because he knew that Harry was far more cynical and bitter than he showed most people, he truly trusted them. It was mindbogglingly, even Lily, his mother, hadn't treated them like Harry did. She didn't hold a grudge against them as all blood Potters did, she did however fear them. Harry didn't. He treated them with respect, with care and affection. He would smile and laugh and touch them. He didn't shied away from them when they took his hand or even walked close to him. Harry could control them, but he didn't want to. Harry was different from anyone they had ever meet, he knew that Abanddon felt the same, so he answered truthfully, finally dragging his eyes away from Harry's.

"We did it because we wanted to. However if it were anyone else but Harry we wouldn't have saved them. We may have been duty bound to save him, but we did it because we wanted to."

The answer didn't please her completely, but it was better than nothing. She could tell that they were more than they appeared, she knew that they were dangerous. His answer just confirmed it. She could be dying in front of them and they wouldn't care but at least they cared about Harry. It would have to be enough. So she nodded, gave Harry one more hug and let them lead her child away, knowing that they would keep him safe.

When they crossed the barrier into the muggle world Harry was a nervous wreck. He had no idea how his uncle would react and he didn't want to make a scene at King's Cross. Besides he was sure that Abanddon and Caym would be less than pleased if his uncle tried something.

"Young Master." Caym's voice stopped him before he could walk towards where his uncle usually waited for him, he turned and looked at him curiously, "Abanddon and I won't be going in the car with you and your relatives. We know that they won't react well to you appearing with us so we will follow you to their home and we will explain things there."

He was kinda relived to hear that. It would be strange to be away from the demons, it was hard to believe but he hadn't been away from them since the graveyard. They only left him alone when he was sleeping or in the bathroom otherwise they were always there.

"Alright." he whispered. He felt strange, he knew that it was the best thing to do, but he didn't want to be away form them. Which was ridiculous of course, if there was one thing he was familiar with it was being alone.

"Don't worry little Master," Abanddon whispered against his ear, his warm breath making a shiver run down his spine, "We will be with you again in a little bit, you won't even notice that we are gone."

Harry nodded and tried to smile, though he knew that it came out rather strained. Taking a deep breath he walked towards his uncle, only realizing he didn't have his trunk and Hedwig's cage with him when he spotted his uncle waiting for him a few feet away.

"Boy, where are your things?" he barked, his face already gaining that red color it usually had when he was dealing with Harry.

"Friends of mine kept them." he replied, he wasn't even lying.

"Good riddance," his uncle muttered, "Moved it, I have better things to do than to wait for you." he practically snarled, even though Harry was standing beside him, waiting for him to lead them to the car.

Even so Harry nodded, knowing it would be futile to do anything else, besides knowing what was to come made him hide a small smile. He just couldn't wait to see their reactions when Abanddon and Caym came knocking on their door. He had a feeling that their boring little lives would be anything but normal with the two demons living with them.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the Dursleys home he was practically showed inside and the door slammed shut. His uncle was already dragging him into the kitchen to be given his list of chores when the bell rang. He didn't even need to see who it was to know that his demons had arrived. He could feel them on the other side of the door and he was positively giddy about it.

"Open the door boy," growled his uncle and he would have cackled if he could. They were making it so much easier.

Keeping his head bowed he obeyed and went to open the door.

As soon as he opened the demons were inside, moving towards the kitchen. He knew the exact moment that his aunt saw them. He heard her gasp. It didn't really surprise him. His aunt was such a shallow person and they were beyond beautiful.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" his uncle asked, and he moved towards the kitchen, he wanted to see what was about to happen.

The smiles that they had on their lips were terrifying and he saw Dudley trying to hide behind his mother. He almost laughed, it had been a long time ago since his aunt had been able to hide her son's bulk.

"We want to have a little talk with all of you." Abanddon replied and he levitated the three of them into the leaving room, depositing them on the couch.

Harry knew that they would have screamed if they could, but he could see that the Dursleys were frozen in place. They looked like marionettes that Abanddon was controlling.

"This way young Master." Caym got his attention with a soft touch to his shoulder and led him to the leaving room, where he conjured a plush armchair, telling him to sit. In a matter of seconds there was a small coffee table at his side with fresh orange juice and some pastries. "You should eat something young Master. This may take a while."

Harry just nodded and leaned back on the surprisingly comfortable armchair. He could see the Dursleys' eyes widen with horror but he payed them no mind. This was his demons' show.

Abanddon and Caym stood on either side of him and Abanddon lifted whatever he had had the Dursleys under.

His saw his uncle become redder and redder and finally he exploded.

"Get out of my home, freaks!" he screamed at them. He tried to get up, however he couldn't. None of them could move. They had their voices back, but nothing else.

"We would love to, however we can not. At least not at the moment." Caym replied, as polity as was possible. "I apologize for the situation you are in, however we must inform you of what will happen this summer and we believed that it would be easier to tell you while you are in your current situation."

"Than say what you have to say, then get out!" his uncle snarled, his eyes locking on him and promising retribution.

"I am afraid it is not that simple." Caym told him.

"You see, we will be spending part of the summer here." Abanddon informed them and Harry was sure that if his uncle wasn't frozen he would have jumped up and tried to strangle him.

"The Hell you will!" shouted his uncle, "It's bad enough that we have to keep the freak-" he wasn't able to say anything more.

The temperature in the room dropped and both demons looked deadly.

"We tried." Caym whispered.

"Yes, we did." Abanddon replied.

Their eyes started glowing and Harry swore that he could see the faint shadowy outline of wings. They looked deadly, terrifying and more beautiful than anything Harry had ever seen.

"We tried being polite, we were even being rather pleasant." Abanddon told them, his voice as cold as ice, "But you had to insult our Master, didn't you, you worthless mortal."

"Let us be perfectly clear," Caym continued, "The only reason you are still alive is because our Master told us we couldn't kill you, however, the second we deem that our master is in danger from you, your lives will be forfeit."

"W-who's your master? What are you?" his aunt asked and Harry could see true terror in her eyes. She knew a bit more about the magical world than his uncle, she knew that normal wizards and witches weren't like the two at his side.

"Our Master is Harry James Potter." Abanddon replied. "We are demons."

The three on the couch blanched. Unadulterated terror shone in all of their eyes, Dudley looked ready to faint and Vernon was no better. His aunt had her mouth open in a silent scream and Harry almost laughed. He knew he shouldn't but these people had basked in his pain, reveled in his sadness. He couldn't feel one ounce of pity or sympathy for them.

"De-demons?" his aunt whispered, her voice cracked and shook with fear.

"Yes, the Potters bound us as their servants over three thousand years ago. I am the demon Abanddon."

"And I am the demon Caym."

Dudley fainted and Vernon chocked on air. The spells on them had long since fallen away which became clear when Petunia crossed herself. Harry hadn't been lying when he said that even muggles knew their names. It was because of his relatives that he knew them. Vernon was incredibly religious, one of the reasons why he hated magic so much. His aunt in a bid to be _normal _had dedicated herself to normal things, religion was one such thing. They may not have truly believed, but they knew everything there was to know about it, it was what normal people did, so they did it too. They knew who they were. They knew and were terrified.

"No, no, no, it can't be." his aunt muttered and crossed herself again.

Abanddon chuckled darkly.

"You can do that how many times you want. It will do nothing to us. Silly mortal."

"We will be staying here with our Master for a little while." Caym told them. "It is just until his new accommodations are ready, then we will leave and never come back."

"We will retire to his room now. Have the rest of a good day." Abanddon motioned for him to get up and he did so, rather reluctantly, the armchair was the most comfortable thing he had ever sat one.

They made it to his room in silence and as soon as they were inside Abanddon locked the door. He knew that his room was small, but now, with both of the demons with him, it felt even smaller.

"Er... Where will you be sleeping?" he asked them, looking around. He guessed that he could give one of them his bed, but it was far to small for both of them to sleep comfortably in it.

"Do not worry, young Master. We will take care of everything." Abanddon assured him and made him stand by the door. Then he and Caym started to work. He had no idea what they were doing but everything in the room disappeared, then the room seemed to grow and the walls changed color, things started to appear all over the room and when they were done Harry could do nothing but stare.

His prison-like room was gone. He was now standing in a brightly lit living room with light blue walls and two comfortable looking dark blue couches near a coffee table. On the far corner, near the window, was a small kitchenette and an island with four stools around it. Three doors were where his bed used to be and with an encouraging nod from Abanddon he walked towards them and opened one. It lead to a bedroom, his bedroom. It was bigger than Dudley's and quite beautiful, with deep green walls and a spacious double canopy bed that had silver bedsheets and pillows. There was a desk to the side and what looked like a walk-in closet. He closed the door again and opened the one beside it. It was a bathroom, spacious with black and red tiles a shower and a bathtub. Closing the door he opened the last one. It was a smaller room, with two double beds, in the same colors as his new room. He turned around and looked at the two demons.

They looked far too pleased with themselves and he could do nothing but stare at them.

"Wha-... How?"

"People believe that demonic magic serves only to destroy. It couldn't be farther from the true. It is true that both Abanddon and I are more versed in battle magic, however that does not mean we do not know how to do anything else."

"Wizards have what they call wizard-space, like the tents at the World Cup, this is something similar, however it's demonic space. While in wizard-space it expands the space that you already have, with demonic space it creates a pocket-dimension that is able to coexist in the space that was already there and we are able to manipulate that pocket-dimension however we wish." Abanddon elaborated when he saw Harry's inquisitive look.

"It does have limits, of course. But those mostly depend on the demon or demons that created the pocket-dimension." Caym added.

"So, if I open the door to get out of the room, what happens?"

"Nothing. That door is the door to the pocket-dimension, we linked it to the door to your room. So anyone who goes through the door will come here, they won't even know that it's a pocket-dimension. Any wizard who walks through will think that it's wizard-space and if your relatives walk through they... well, they will think whatever it is they think." Abanddon explained and Harry nodded.

He didn't really understand how it worked, truth be told, but he didn't really need to. The summer was already looking up and he had only just arrived.

"Thank you." he whispered, sitting in his new couch, noticing that it was just as comfortable as the armchair he had left downstairs.

The demons smiled, giving him a little bow.

"You're welcome Master."

* * *

He had been right. The summer at the Dursleys was much better than all the previous summers. He would wake-up when he wanted to and he didn't have to make breakfast for his relatives. Most mornings breakfast would already have been made when he woke up, either Abanddon or Caym having made it. However, sometimes he would make lunch or dinner. He enjoyed cooking and those were the only times that he saw the demons actually eat. He had to almost order them to eat with him, but he had ended up convincing them.

His relatives left him pretty much alone, he only ever saw them when he would go outside for a little while. They always looked at him as if he were the devil himself. Apparently being able to have servants that were demons was even worse than being a demon in their eyes. It didn't really surprise him. Anything that had to do with him was always worse in their eyes.

Even so he couldn't wait to be away from their house. He had written Dumbledore a letter asking when he would be leaving, but the reply only told him to be patient. It was a rather worthless letter in his opinion.

His friends' letters had been no better, neither had his godfather's. From what he understood they were all somewhere together but couldn't reveal where or why or what they were doing because the letters could get intercepted. It was rather frustrating and he could only imagine how he would react if he had been alone.

Fortunately Abanddon and Caym where quite happy to keep him occupied. His favorite moments were the ones that they were all sprawled on the couch, though the demons managed to make it look elegant, and they would tell him stories about his parents and grandparents. Just little things like his grandmother chasing his dad around the manor because he had charmed her hair pink, or his grandfather teaching his dad how to fly, or how his mum had gotten revenge from a prank by charming all of his dad's clothing into dresses and making it so that everyone but his dad saw it.

It felt wonderful knowing those little things about them. It made them more real.

Though he also liked it when the demons talked about themselves. About things they did before they were bound. It let him know them a little bit more. Unfortunately they didn't tell him much. But it was better than nothing. It was fascinating to learn about civilizations that had been extinct for eons. Reading about the Ancient civilization of Mycenaen was completely different to actually hearing about it from someone who had actually seen it's rise and fall. And who would have guessed that Abanddon and Caym had been pharaohs in Ancient Egypt before it's unification? Two opposing pharaohs who went to war against each other, a mere game to both demons. They had been there when the pharaoh Namer had unified Egypt, becoming the first pharaoh of unified Egypt. Harry may not have liked history all that much when Binns was droning on and on about goblin wars, however the stories Abanddon and Caym told him were absolutely fascinating. Even if they were sometimes quite gruesome.

They didn't talk much about him, the demons knew almost everything there was to know about him. They had observed him all his life. He had felt a little awkward about that, but Caym assured him that there was no need for it. They had seen him being born, they had even bathed him when his mother hadn't been able because she had the flu and his father had been at work, so they hadn't really seen anything new. After that, for the following two days, he would blush every time he thought about it. Abanddon would chuckle every time he saw it and Caym had this smug little smirk that made Harry blush even more. Those damn demons were playing with his hormones. He had thought that he liked girls, dammit.

Anyway, aside from those little... situations... things were going rather well. And even knowing that Voldemort was back he felt strangely at peace. He had asked them when they would start training him, or teaching him and they had promised that as soon as they were somewhere where they could do magic freely they would teach him all they could. That didn't stop them from teaching him anything that didn't require wand magic, which was more than alright in Harry's opinion. So he was enjoying the summer, doing his homework and actually being a teen. He knew that soon enough he wouldn't be able to.

They were enjoying one of such nights when Abanddon and Caym suddenly stopped talking. They looked at each other and Abanddon nodded, the next moment Caym was gone.

"Abanddon?" he asked, slightly worried.

"It's alright little Master. We felt something. Caym just went to investigate."

"What did you feel?"

"Something that shouldn't be here." and Harry knew that he wouldn't get more out of him, at least not at the moment. He sighed and sat back down, waiting for Caym to arrive.

It didn't take long for him to come back and he looked rather angry.

"We were right. There were two of them." he told Abanddon, his eyes showing a little bit of the blood-lust that both kept so well hidden.

"What was here?" Harry asked exasperated when they didn't elaborate. The demons traded another look then turned towards him.

"Dementors." Caym replied and he paled.

"What?" he whispered, what were dementors doing outside of Azkaban?

"They were rounding the house, but I took care of it." Caym assured him.

"But what were they doing here?"

"Someone must have sent them, it is the only explanation." Abanddon concluded, his voice cold and harsh, his eyes gaining a faint glow.

"Voldemort?" Harry whispered and both of them shook their heads.

"We couldn't tell, but we don't think so. From what we have seen of him he wants to kill you himself, he wouldn't let dementors take your soul." Caym clarified.

He was about to ask something more when he heard an owl at his window. Hoping it was something from Dumbledore he went to open the window and let the bird in. It deposited a letter on the table and flew out again.

He picked it up and read through it. Then he read it again. He must be reading it wrong, there was no way that he could be reading it right.

"What's the matter little Master?" Abanddon asked, standing beside him.

Wordlessly he passed him the letter and slumped down on the couch.

Abanddon read the letter, then he copied it.

"Rise." his voice was cold, Harry had to suppress a shiver, and a wolf rose from the shadows. "Take this to Dumbledore, tell him to deal with it, before we do it." the wolf seemed to nod then it vanished into the shadows again.

"What was it?" Caym asked, looking slightly curious.

"A letter telling Harry that he was expelled for using magic, more precisely a Patronus charm."

"Harry didn't use magic." Caym stated the obvious.

"Which leaves us with only one conclusion."

"It's a set-up." Caym's voice was even colder.

"Yes, I just don't know for what exactly."

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Harry muttered, "I was expelled." he felt numb almost. He loved magic and now he had to give it up. He didn't know if he could, magic had made his life bearable. True, it had it's downsides, but magic was in his blood. It was what he _was_. Wizards, witches, it wasn't just a name that they gave themselves to be different, it was what they _were_. Magic was in their blood, in the very air they breathed and now they were telling him that he wouldn't be able to do it anymore. That he was expelled.

"Master we will not allow you to be expelled." Caym assured him, "Trust us. One way or another we will take care of everything."

Harry looked at him, his eyes locking on ruby red eyes, and in that moment in time he saw more than he had ever seen in them and he couldn't help but to trust them. How could people say that demons had no emotions, how could they say they were monsters? Those eyes couldn't possible belong to a monster and again he felt resentment towards his ancestors, how could they have allowed for them to be bound, how could they have not set them free? Even if it was the last thing he ever did he would find a way to free them.

"I trust you." he whispered, knowing that they would be able to hear him.

The demons smiled and for a second they looked more like angles than demons.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then the wolf appeared again and dropped a letter in Abanddon's hand. He read through it then frowned.

"Well, you are no longer expelled. You will have to attended a hearing where they will address your use of magic. Since you didn't do any magic there should be no problem." he told Harry a small reassuring smile on his lips, "Though," he continued in a low voice, far to low for Harry to hear but Caym had no trouble, "It is rather obvious that whoever did this has it out for him, we will have to go prepared." Caym gave a minuscule nod, neither of them wanted to break the happy moody that Harry was in.

"Did the letter say when we will be leaving?" Harry asked, he was rather tired of being at the Dursleys, he had his demons to thank for still being sane.

"No. Though I think it will be soon."

"It better be." muttered Caym, "We have been here far longer than what we had thought and those _mortals_ are beginning to irritate me."

"Hey! I'm a mortal too, you know." Harry grumbled crossing his arms and slumping down on the couch.

Suddenly Caym was standing in front of him and leaning down. He felt Caym's warm breath near his ear and shuddered.

"I know." his voice was no more than a whisper, "But you are our mortal, _my_ mortal." the last bit was said in a soft growl and he couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks.

"Caym." Abanddon's voice broke the haziness in his mind and he took a deep breath. He lingered for a second longer then pulled back.

Abanddon chuckled, it was rather amusing seeing their little Master obliterate Caym's legendary self control. Though he doubted that he knew that he was doing it. Their Master was still so innocent in some ways. It was strange that they, as demons, felt rather drawn to that innocence. Usually they despised it, they wanted to take it and corrupt it, it was their nature. With their Master however they wanted to preserve it. Strange, such a strange mortal their little Master.

"Come little Master," he said breaking the silence, "It's time for dinner, what would you like today?" he caught Caym's thankful look and nodded. They had to be careful, losing their control wasn't an option, no matter how much they may want it.

A few days later his uncle barged into his room. Harry was lounging on the couch so he was able to see his reaction first hand. He walked in, doing a good show of looking intimidating and not the least bit scared, and stopped in his tracks. He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the opened doors that lead to his bedroom and the one leading to the bathroom. He stared for a good ten seconds, his mouth opening and closing.

"Do you need anything uncle?" Harry asked when it looked like his uncle wouldn't say anything.

His uncle looked at him then, his eyes flickering from him, sprawled on the couch reading a book, to the demons, both sitting on the other couch, playing chess.

"We are leaving." he stated, trying to get himself back together, "Your aunt, cousin and I. We are going out and do not know when we will come back. You are to stay in your ro- in here, is that clear?" he glared a bit at the end but didn't dare do more, especially when he saw that Abanddon and Caym were looking at him.

"Crystal." Harry replied, not at all fazed with staying in his _room_, "Is that all?"

His uncle grunted, which he assumed meant yes, and left, slamming the door on the way out.

Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm so glad he and I aren't actually related." he muttered, going back to his book.

"So are we Master." both demons replied, sharing a somewhat painful look. He guessed that they were imagining what it would be like to have a Master like Dudley, he couldn't help but wince. He felt their pain.

Later that night, after he was repeatedly beaten at chess by the two demons, and Caym was getting something for him to snack on, they heard noise coming from downstairs. Harry looked at them curiously and both demons got up. They opened the door and walked out, after a moment Harry followed them. He knew they wouldn't like it but they hadn't told him to stay put.

He wasn't really prepared to see what he saw. Abanddon and Caym were on the stairs, several wands pointing at them and what looked like Lupin looking at them warily.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he drawled, sounding a bit like Malfoy and he saw both demons smirk, everyone else just looked at him. Lupin seemed to brighten when he saw him, while who he guessed was Moody actually narrowed his eyes. The other three people he didn't know. There was a tall black man with a golden earring, a women with bright bubblegum pink hair and another man who seemed to be a little older than the women and was looking between Lupin and the two demons curiously.

"Potter." Moody growled, "Come down here."

"I think not." Harry replied, his eyes narrowing, "I spent a year with someone pretending to be Moody as my teacher, how do I know you are the real one? Besides even if you are the real one, what are you doing here?"

None of them replied and Harry sighed.

"Either I get answers or I'll let Abanddon and Caym have some fun." the demons' smile became slightly bloodthirsty and he saw Lupin flinch. Maybe the werwolf could feel that they were more than they appeared, it was something that he would have to see at a later date.

Moody actually snorted.

"We are the ones with the wands Potter." he stated, looking quite unimpressed.

"Yes, I can see. But if I recall correctly so was Voldemort and his little Death Eater friends, it made no difference. Besides I do believe that my questions are fairly simple to answer."

"For all we know you could be a Death Eater." Moody argued and Harry actually chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose I could be." his smile grew for a second, then he glared at them all, "However I am not the one breaking and entering, am I?"

"He's got you there Mad-Eye." the tall black man, muttered in a deep, smooth voice. He had a rather nice voice actually. It was calming but demanded attention at the same time.

"Harry," Lupin took a step forward, eying both demons warily, "Dumbledore sent us to take you to a safe-house."

"Alright." they seemed to relax at his apparent acceptance, "What do we need to say to use the Map?" he asked Lupin, his eyes never leaving him and he caught Moody's surprised look, something like approval in his one good eye.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lupin promptly replied.

"And what was in a tank in your office when I went to have tea with you?"

"A grindilow."

"Great." and this time he did truly smile. "Abanddon, Caym." both demons relaxed and went to stand behind him, their usual place when around people they didn't know.

"Why the second question?" the pink-haired women asked him, looking at the demons curiously and with a touch to much interest for his taste, before focusing on him.

"Pettigrew is a Death Eater, he could have given the Death Eaters the answer." he replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world and the black man chuckled.

"He kinda reminds me of you Mad-Eye."

"Lad has gotten it right. Constant Vigilance."

"Come on up then." Harry told them, turning around and going back to his room, ignoring Moody's growled Potter. They had decided to pick him up unexpectedly, he wasn't going to rush for their sake.

Seeing no other choice they followed him and the reactions they had when they saw his room was rather priceless. They gaped for a second or two, then turned towards him, their eyes showing their curiosity. Caym ignored them, knowing that Abanddon would be able to deal with anything that may happen and went back to the kitchen to prepare Harry's snack.

"Potter, we don't have time to..." whatever Moody was about to say was cut of when Harry slammed his hand on the table.

"Then make time." he practically snarled, "I was here for almost the whole summer, when Dumbledore told me I would be here no time at all, then you show up and expect me to just follow along like a good little boy?" his eyes pierced them and even though he knew that it probably wasn't their fault he couldn't help but feel satisfied when none of them could hold his eyes for long. "You will answer my questions and after I have taken care of my things we will go to that so called safe-house."

"We could always force you." Moody stated as if he were commenting on the weather and Harry leaned back on the couch a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"You could try." as soon as he finished speaking both demons were at his side, a low, dangerous growl coming from them and Lupin flinched again. Harry looked at him curiously, that was truly a strange reaction.

"Why do you react like that to them, Professor?" he asked, truly curious about it.

"I haven't been your professor for a long time Harry, it's Remus." Harry nodded, pleased that his father's friend wanted to be close to him, "My wolf, he... He's afraid. Terrified."

"Abanddon?"

"It is a rather normal reaction. Magical beings, such as vampires, werwolves, goblins and centaurs, are more attuned to magic. They can feel us, our magic, our power, most feel the need to submit or run away."

Harry nodded. It made sense, all of their other senses were enhanced, why not the one that felt magic?

"They won't hurt you." Harry assured him.

"As long as he doesn't harm you Master." Caym interrupted.

"So how about those answers?" Harry continued as if Caym hadn't said anything and Moody actually chuckled.

"I think I like you kid." he stated and the pink-haired girl gaped at him.

"It's the first time I hear you say that you like someone." she stated, looking scandalized.

"Shut it. The boy has his head on right." he grumbled, sitting on the couch. He conjured a glass of water and popped his fake eye out and put it in the glass, "Hasn't been working properly since that scum used it." he said by way of explanation and Harry nodded. "So lad, what are your questions?"

The others seeing that Moody was actually going to answer sat down as well. Abanddon keeping his place behind Harry and Caym going back to the kitchenette.

"For starters, introductions would be nice."

"You already know me and Moody," Remus said, having taken a place beside him, though he looked at Abanddon warily for a moment, "The girl beside Moody is Nymphandora-"

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed her hair turning red.

"Metamorphmagus." came the whisper from Abanddon to low for anyone but Remus to hear and Harry nodded to show he had understood. They had talked about it when he came across the term in one of the books they had gotten him.

"As I was saying, she's Nymphandora Tonks. Though she prefers to go by Tonks. Beside her is Kingsley Shacklebold and beside him is Sturgis Podmore. Dumbledore sent us to escort you to the safe-house."

"Why all of you?"

"Well, me because you know me." Remus answered, a small smile on his lips, "Moody because he is one of the best. Tonks and Kingsley are aurors, and Sturgis is actually an Unspeakable."

"Oh? I heard about those." he stated looking at the unassuming man, sitting beside the male auror. "Gotta say that I'm kinda curious about whatever it is that you do in there."

The man's eyes sharpened and locked on him, analyzing him with far more interest than before.

"How do you even know about us, or about the place we do whatever it is we do?"

"Abanddon and Caym." he answered without giving an answer at all. He knew about it because he had been dreaming about the Department of Mysteries and had told his demons about his strange dreams. They had been more than happy to tell him everything they knew and also why he was dreaming about a place he hadn't even known existed. He hadn't been at all happy when they told him that they suspected that he was seeing Voldemort's thoughts. Though he was quite grateful for their help in teaching him occlumency, of course they hadn't been satisfied with that and taught him legilimency as well.

"They seem to be rather well informed for servants." the man replied looking at them shrewdly.

"It is our duty to protect our Master to the best of our abilities." Abanddon replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you dangerous?" Podmore asked them bluntly.

"Deadly." they replied in unison.

"Are you a danger to us?" Moody asked, also looking at the demons with more interest.

"As long as you don't pose a problem for our Master, then no." Abanddon told them.

"And if he told you to kill us, would you do it?" Podmore inquired, his eyes flicked between the three of them, trying to understand what they would be dealing with.

"Without a second thought." Caym replied, his blood-lust shinning briefly in his eyes.

Harry could see the others tensing slightly and sighed.

"Caym."

"Sorry Master." he replied, going back to standing behind Harry as if nothing had happened. Harry didn't truly mind, but he didn't want for the Unspeakable to ask too many questions. He doubted that they would be able to do anything even if they knew what Abanddon and Caym were, but he didn't really want to risk it.

"So, why did Dumbledore finally decide to come and get me?" he asked, as if nothing had happened. He didn't miss the look that Podmore sent him, nor the narrowing of Moody's eye.

"From what we know it's because of your hearing for underage magic." Remus replied.

"Yes, magic that I did not do." he muttered bitterly.

"Yes, Dumbledore believes that someone wants to get you in the open. The Ministry, though not the most dangerous place, isn't entirely risk free. It would be possible for someone to slip you a portkey and kidnap you." Remus explained and Harry nodded.

"That is why both of them are going with me." he replied, indicating the demons behind him. "Why did Dumbledore take so long to get me out of here?"

"He was getting the safe-house ready." replied Moody.

"Is it that same safe-house that my godfather and friends are at?"

When no one replied he snorted.

"Alright, I get it. He wanted me here." he remarked, a little bit of the anger he was feeling slipping through. Abanddon and Caym growled lowly and Harry turned around and smiled at them, "It's alright. Now we know." now we know how much he can be trusted, now we know how to proceed, now we know that we are alone. He didn't need to say it for them to understand. In the time he had been at the Dursleys he had time to think. Time to analyze everything and with their help he had been able to put everything in perspective. Dumbledore didn't know it but this had been his last chance. Harry hadn't asked for much, he had even agreed to wait till they had a safe place. However according to the letters he had received from hiss friends and godfather that safe place had been ready for over three weeks. He hadn't disliked his time at the Dursleys, he had Abanddon and Caym and they had made it the best summer of his life so far, however that was not the point. Dumbledore had promised and he hadn't kept that promise. There was no excuse, there were no wards to keep up, there was no reason for him to continuing being kept at the Dursleys, no reason at all unless Dumbledore simple wanted him out of the way. He didn't know if it was true, but what else could he think?

Abanddon and Caym had made it perfectly clear that they didn't really like Dumbledore. True they didn't like most people but Dumbledore was someone they particularly disliked. He knew for a fact that if they weren't bound they would have hunted Dumbledore down and killed him. He had asked once why they disliked him so, Caym had only growled and Abanddon had such a vicious smile that for a second he regretted asking. Though Abanddon ended up replying, "Several reasons Master," he had said, "The most recent one being that he wants to keep you away from us." he hadn't asked about the other reasons.

Dumbledore wanting to take them away from him was reason enough to resent the Headmaster for him as well. He had never had anyone, why couldn't Dumbledore let him have them? Someone he could call his own. He didn't understand, and frankly he didn't want to know. He would never give up his demons. He would set them free.

He didn't see the looks traded between the other people in the room but Abanddon and Caym did and they narrowed their eyes. They would keep their Master safe and happy, no matter what.

"Where are you taking me exactly?"

"To the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." replied Moody, somewhat sullenly.

"Order of the Phoenix? What's that?" he asked perplexed. He had never heard of such an Order.

"It is an organization that is dedicated to fight against You-Know-Who." the pink-haired girl replied and Harry almost snorted, really? You-Know-Who? Wasn't she an auror?

"No, I don't know who. That's why I asked." he remarked, suppressing a smirk, really he was spending far to much time with Abanddon.

The girl looked at him as if he were insane. He merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you know... He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." this time he did snort.

"Voldemort?" he inquired, enjoying their flinch far to much. "You've got to be kidding me." he grumbled, just because he had enjoyed it didn't mean that it didn't frustrate him, "Have you actually ever met the man?" he asked all of them. They shook their heads, though Moody snarled the answer. "Then why are you so afraid of his name? If you had meet him and been tortured by him I would kind of understand it, but in this case..." he sighed.

"People are still afraid of what he did in the last war." Remus replied, trying to make him understand but Harry just shook his head.

"It makes no sense. I lost my parents, my home, the life I could have had. I was tortured by him more than once and he tried to kill me several times. I came face to face with him when I was eleven for Merlin's sake. Do not tell me I have no reason to fear him, but I will not lower myself, I will not give him the satisfaction of calling him You-Know-Who." the last bit was practically snarled and his magic filled the room for a second, before he got himself back under control. "If you fear his name... He's already won."

Kingsley was nodding and Harry wasn't sure but there seemed to be respect in his eyes when he looked at him.

"Do you have anymore question?" Kingsley asked him, opting to change the subject, knowing that even though Harry was right, it wasn't really the best time to deal with that particular subject.

"How are we getting wherever it is we are going?"

"We are flying." Tonks exclaimed, looking rather enthusiastic.

"Oh." he muttered, he rather enjoyed flying but it didn't really seem like the safest way, "Why?"

"It can't be traced." she explained, as if he was particularly slow.

"That's not really true is it? If someone is keeping an eye on me it would be rather easy to place a tracker on me or to simply follow the brooms." he stated, "Portkeys and apparation are safer, aren't they?" he asked looking at Moody and Kingsley.

"You can't apparate and to make a portkey you need a special permission from the Ministry, otherwise it's illegal." Kingsley replied, though it looked as if he wasn't pleased with the answer.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the three of you Ministry personnel?" he asked, looking at the two aurors and unspeakable. When they nodded he continued, "And all three of you know who my godfather is and have spoken with him recently, correct?" they nodded again, "Isn't that illegal as well?" Tonks blushed and both men looked away, "You have already broken the law, repeatedly, what's the problem with breaking one more? Especially one such as this that will cause no harm to anyone and may end up saving our lives if Voldemort is indeed watching me. Besides I may not know how to apparate, but all of you do, and there is such a thing as Side-along apparation." really were they trying to make their lives more difficult?

Moody barked a laugh and smirked at him.

"Knew there was a reason I liked you lad. I told Dumbledore it would be safer to use a portkey or apparating, but did he listen?" the last bit was more of a grumble, but even so his exasperation was heard by all of them, "Sturgis, make the damn portkey." he said gruffly, pooping his eye back in. "And you Potter, better get your things ready, we'll leave in five minutes at the latest."

Harry nodded and got up, the two demons following him, and went to his room. He didn't have all that much to pack, though it was far more than the previous years. Abanddon and Caym had bought him new clothes and several books. He actually enjoyed them. He liked learning magic, at Hogwarts there was just so much going on that he could never really relax and actually read a book. Besides, he liked to be able to chose what to read and learn. He knew that the professors were teaching them important foundations for their future but if he picked up a book in the restricted section that was slightly more obscure people would prey and nag. Abanddon and Caym though had gotten him books about everything he could think of and they had never looked at him differently when he wanted something different, like the occlumency and legilimency books. On the contrary they had seemed quite pleased.

Abanddon and Caym packed everything in under five minutes and they were back in the living room, where the Order members were sitting together talking in low voices.

"All done." he announced as soon as he was near them and Remus smiled at him.

"Then let's go." Moody said, getting up from his place and handing him what looked like a piece of rope, "All of you touch the portkey." he waited for them to have it then nodded, "We'll leave in three... two... one."

Harry felt a hook behind his navel and they were gone.

* * *

They landed in a somewhat rundown street. Harry managing to keep his balance thanks to Caym holding his arm.

"Read this." Moody instructed them, handing them a piece of parchment.

"Fidelius Charm." muttered Caym with some distaste.

"Who's the secret keeper?" Harry asked, giving Moody the parchment back.

"Dumbledore." Moody replied, setting it on fire, "Now focus on what you read."

Harry nodded, focusing on the address that was on the parchment and before his eyes a house appeared between number eleven and thirteen.

"Charming." he muttered, looking at the rundown house.

"Be quiet in the hall." Moody told them when he opened the door and ushered them inside.

Looking around he saw that it looked no better inside than it did outside and he felt a little uncomfortable. He stepped closer to Abanddon and Caym, wanting to feel their reassuring magic.

"It's the magic little Master. This house had many wizards and witches that practiced dark magic in it, so it retained that feel." Abanddon whispered, leaning closer to him. Abanddon contained a smile. It was strange how their little Master felt so comfortable around them, how he enjoyed the feel of their magic that was darker than anything he had ever encountered and yet the feel of the dark magic in the house made him so uncomfortable. He knew it had nothing to do with the fact that they were bound to him. All of the other Potters, either by blood or marriage, had all been rather uncomfortable around them. It was one of the reasons that they kept their distance from them.

"Oh Harry, you're here." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, coming from a door a little down the hall. She approached the demons without any fear and hugged him. "It's good to see you dear. How have you been?" she asked, looking him over, "You gained some weight." she noted, with a smile.

"Caym and Abanddon are rather good cooks." he replied, smiling at her. It was good to see that some things didn't change.

"Well that's good to hear." she smiled at the demons, her earlier mistrust abating to almost nothing after seeing Harry. "They are starting a meeting now," she told his escorts, "You should join Ron and Hermione, they are upstairs. First door on the right." she ushered him towards the stairs and both demons followed him.

He sighed when he heard the door close behind Mrs. Weasley. The Order, it could be no one else, was having a meeting. A meeting that he obviously wouldn't be a part of. A meeting about Voldemort. Didn't they think it was important for him to know what Voldemort was doing, considering that Voldemort seemed to make a hobby of trying to kill him?

"Abanddon, Caym," he turned towards both demons, "Could you go see what that meeting is about? Without anyone noticing that you are there?"

They smiled.

"As you wish."

Then they were gone.

Well, that answered his question. He continued going up the stairs, he had friends to greet.

* * *

"Is Harry alright?" was the first thing Sirius said as soon as he saw Remus.

"He is fine." replied Remus sitting in a chair beside him, ignoring Moody's snort.

Everyone else though looked at the former auror curiously.

"Dumbledore failed to mention that Potter had two watchers that wouldn't let a hair on his head be ruffled the wrong way." he muttered, leaning back on his chair.

"What?" Sirius looked as confused as most of them felt, the only ones that didn't were Molly, Arthur and Snape.

"You knew?" Moody asked the three of them.

"We meet them on the platform." Arthur replied, "And Ron told us a bit about them."

"I was there when they introduced themselves." Snape sneered. "Though by now everyone should know about them."

"Yes, everyone does know that Potter has servants," replied Sturgis, "Though none of us knew that they were that tightly bound or that well informed."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. It had been a shock to know that Harry had servants, James had never told him and he had never seen them all those times he had visited. But from what he understood they had saved Harry, so he had nothing against them. As long as they kept Harry safe he would not utter a word against them.

"They know about the Department of Mysteries." Sturgis told them, frowning. He couldn't see how they knew. Weren't they servants? How could they know about it, it made no sense.

"So?" Snape sneered, "It's not as if the arrogant brat can do anything with that knowledge. Besides those two are nothing but leashed dogs, they do nothing without their Master's orders, it's even worse than the Death Eaters, at least they can act on their own. I doubt those two could even think without the brat's permission, and seeing as Potter is such a worthless wizard they can't be all that useful." he said hatefully.

Before anyone could say anything, before even Sirius had the opportunity to jump from his chair and curse Snape, the room's temperature drooped. Low growling came from the shadows of the kitchen and Remus flinched.

It was worse than the growling they had heard at the Dursleys. It had a feral edge to it that it previously lacked. Moody's eye was swirling around trying to pinpoint where they were. Tonks was fingering her wand and Kingsley was slowing putting his hands on the table, trying to show he meant no harm. Sturgis was looking around as well. Those two were more than they appeared, he knew that, he just didn't know what they were. He glanced at Snape and saw him pale. If he hazard a guess he would say that Snape knew what they were, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw a flicker of fear appear in his eyes.

Shadows rose around him, surrounding him. It felt cold and oppressive. For a moment he regretted opening his mouth.

"You know, usually you would be right." a voice colder than ice whispered, though everyone was able to hear it. It seemed to fill the kitchen, it was as if it was whispering in their ears. The shadows solidified and both servants appeared. They appeared human but looked far to inhumane to fool anyone there. "We are usually bound so tightly to our Master's will that we wouldn't be able to breath without his consent." the silver haired one said, leaning closer to Snape. "However our new Master... the leash he has on us is rather loose."

Snape paled and Sturgis didn't think it was possible for him to actually show fear so openly, but he did and more than ever he wanted to know more about those two. How had Potter called them? Abanddon and Caym, wasn't it? Why would anyone name them that? Didn't people know that names had power? Did the names mean anything?

"Through no fault of our own," the black haired one continued, Abanddon if he wasn't mistaken, "You see, our Master wants us free."

"What?" Snape whispered, horror apparent on his face.

Abanddon and Caym chuckled darkly and stood back, making Snape turn slightly to look at them.

"Our Master wants us free." Abanddon repeated, enjoying the words, not only the way they affected Snape but the actual meaning. Their little Master wanted them free.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Snape exclaimed jumping out of his chair. "Has he any idea of what would happen if you are free?"

Faster than they could react Caym had Snape by the throat, lifting him a few inches of the floor.

"Watch your mouth." he growled, his eyes glowing, his true nature showing through, "We do not like the way you treat our Master. He is not his father. Never was, never will be. We should know, we were there for both of their lives. Our Master is unique. He is himself."

"You should be thankful to our Master." Abanddon told him, a sneer appearing without his permission, "We would have killed you a long time ago for the way you treat him, however we knew it wouldn't please our Master. He is the only reason you are still alive."

Now everyone was looking at them, their eyes wide, a flicker of fear appearing in some. Sturgis and Moody were the only ones not the least bit surprised. They had seen the truth in their eyes when they had asked if they would kill if Potter asked them.

Caym threw Snape away, as if he were nothing. Snape landed painfully against the cupboards and groaned.

"Do not forget your place mortal." Caym sneered.

"What's his place than?" Moody asked, looking at them curiously. He knew about servants, his own family had had servants a very, _very_ long time ago. None of them behaved quite like these. The word mortal hadn't escaped his notice either.

"Below our Master." Abanddon replied.

"That... That kinda sounds like how the Death Eaters think about You-Know-Who." Tonks remarked, looking at them wearily.

They didn't comment. It wasn't like the Death Eaters at all. Not even a little. They were loyal to their Master, to _Harry_, because they wanted to be. They had been with him all his life, they could have chosen not to answer because he hadn't called their name and upon his death they would have been free to once again roam the earth. But they hadn't wanted that. They had wanted to save him. Even if it meant their freedom. Those Death Eaters they would turn on each other and on Voldemort as soon as something better came along. And they would make sure that their Master was that something better. That was one of the reasons they had revealed what they were.

"You are nothing but slaves." Snape growled, "At least the Death Eaters are free."

One look from Abanddon silenced him, though Caym's was just as deadly.

"I wouldn't call us slaves, considering that we are quite willing to serve him." Abanddon remarked, smirking.

Snape paled again, the angry flush that had dusted his cheeks disappearing.

"It seems like you finally understand." Caym remarked, a cruel smirk on his lips. "The power that our Master has is absolute. You would do well to remember that. All of you."

"The Potter family kept us secret. They resented us, feared us. They wanted us bound and weak. Our young Master wants us free, this leash you mentioned... it's a mere decoration at this point in time." Abanddon told Snape.

"When our Master tells us that he wants something, we have free rein on how to accomplish it." Caym explained, "You should really be thankful that our Master never told us that he wanted to take over the world."

"So next time that you feel like bad talking our Master," Abanddon growled, "Remember that the world still stands because our Master is such a pure and kind soul."

"What are you?" Sturgis ended up whispering, because he was sure that he wasn't the only one that was just understanding parts of the whole conversation and he was certain that if he knew just what they were that he would be able to understand why Snape suddenly looked as if they actually could destroy the world.

The smiles that appeared on their faces were quite bloodthirsty.

"Demons."

* * *

**A.N.:** I wasn't expecting people to like my demons so much. I'm really happy that they were so easily accepted** :D**

There have been questions about why wizards fear them so much, rest assured it will be addressed in the future as will Harry's bloodline, but please be a little patient. It's only chapter three, I'll get there **:P**

**And the relationship between them... they won't jump right into it.**

It will take a while, it won't be just about sex, They will have a deeper relationship than that. Harry is special to them. And Harry doesn't want to take advantage of them because he knows that if he orders them to do something they can refuse. So he will be struggling with that as well.

I'll keep Abanddon as Abanddon instead of Abaddon. I have seen it as both, though I did see that the more "official" looking sites did have Abaddon. To me it doesn't really matter since I will make them completely different from whatever was said on any of the sites. I was just looking for Demon names because I needed them to be known to the muggles and they needed to be really old and I didn't want to just come up with two demons out of nowhere. Besides, I kinda like the names as they are.


End file.
